Lost In The Eternal Town
by Maelyna
Summary: Rome, c'est grand. Surtout pour des enfants, même s'ils ont quelques centaines d'années. Les petites nations latines arriveront-elles à retrouver le chemin de la maison, malgré les difficultés qu'elles rencontreront?
1. Seuls

Disclaimer: Je ne sais pas combien de fois va encore falloir que je vous le dise, et surtout en quelle langue xd Hetalia appartient à Himaruya. Les nations vous le certifient. (profitez-en, elles ne se chamaillent pas pour ça)

Donc voilà ma nouvelle fic à chapitre, pour l'instant elle n'en contient que trois (le troisième n'est pas encore fini par contre) L'histoire se passe au temps de la Rome Antique, donc il n'y aura que les chibis nations latines: Espagne, Grèce, Égypte, France, OC Portugal (Paolo) et les deux Italies ^^ Ainsi que leur papa Rome (Aquillius, ça veut dire aigle en latin) et les mamas Grèce Antique (Hélène) Égypte Antique (Kemet, nom que les anciens Égyptiens donnaient à leur pays) Gaule (Huctia) et Ibéria (Gabriela)

Voilà maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous laisse lire la fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^

**Lost In the Eternal Town**

**Chapitre 1 : Seuls**

Ça avait bien commencé pourtant, pour une fois tous les enfants de Rome et leurs parents respectifs se trouvaient dans la grande demeure de l'Empire. Aquillius avait décidé d'organiser une petite semaine en famille. Toutes les nations étaient là, Grèce, Égypte, Gaule et Ibéria. Et bien sûr leurs enfants étaient là aussi, et passaient leur temps à jouer. Mais après deux jours, les nations adultes en eurent assez de rester enfermer.

- Nous pourrions aller faire un tour dehors avec les enfants. Un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal. Proposa Huctia.

- Avec les enfants ? Mais ils sont bien trop jeunes, nous risquerions de les perdre.

- Voyons Hélène, ne soit pas si pessimiste. Si nous les surveillons, il ne leur arrivera rien. Souri gentiment Gabriela, soucieuse de détendre l'atmosphère.

- La ville n'est pas un endroit sûr pour des nations aussi jeunes. Croyez-en mon expérience.

- T'es obligé de prendre un air aussi hautain. J'ai l'impression que tu prends pour un être supérieur.

- Mais je suis supérieur ma chère, Grèce prit un air noble, je suis une civilisé moi. Mais je comprends que tu ne puisses pas entièrement comprendre. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux châtains.

- COMMENT ÇA ! Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ! Rugit la blonde.

- Allons les filles, vous faites peur aux enfants. Les temporisa Égypte.

En effet, les petits attirés par les cris se tenaient tous derrière Kemet qui était en train de les surveiller. La jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux maquillés avec du khôl regardaient les trois autres nations d'un air un poil autoritaire.

Grèce avait des cheveux très long lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle portait une robe blanche faisant très Grèce antique. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une riche femme de son pays. Huctia et Gabriela faisaient un peu plus « barbare » La première portait une robe à la gauloise, avait des cheveux ondulés qu'elle réunissait dans deux nattes. Ibéria elle portait une longue tunique lui recouvrant tout le corps. Seul ses mains, son visage et ses cheveux bruns apparaissaient.

- Pourquoi nos mamans se disputent ? Demanda la petite voix quasi féminine de Féliciano.

Dissimulé derrière tous ses grands frères, le petit dernier de la famille ne semblait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Il était rapidement devenu le protégé de toute la famille. Au grand détriment de Lovino, trois ans. Comme le petit Paolo. Francis lui avait l'air d'avoir à peine 4 ans. Héraclès et Gupta en avait 5. L'aîné enfin, était Antonio, 6 ans.

- Ne t'en fait mon chéri, ce n'est rien. Fit Huctia d'une voix réconfortante.

- Vous n'allez pas vous fâcher ? On va pouvoir continuer à jouer ensemble ?

- J'ai tout entendu, Aquillius arriva dans la pièce, Hélène je trouve que cette idée de se promener dehors est excellente. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire.

- On va faire un tour ! S'extasièrent les enfants.

- Aquillius, c'est une mauvaise idée !

- Tout se passera bien Hélène. Lâcha Ibéria d'un ton doux.

- Mais…

- Me dit pas que t'es jalouse parce que le chef des emplumés est d'accord avec une « barbare » comme moi ? La titilla la Gauloise.

- Moi, jalouse ? Pas du tout. Je suis juste consciente des risques que nous prenons.

- Voyons ma douce, si nous restons ensembles, il ne nous arrivera rien. Vous savez toutes vous battre à ce que je sache.

La Grecque se rendit enfin, arguant qu'elle ne s'inclinait que parce que Rome le voulait. Les petits furent préparés pour la ballade et on leur fit moult recommandations. Lorsqu'ils furent fin prêt, Francis glissa sa petite main dans celle de son père.

- Dit papa.

- Oui ?

- Quand je serais grand, je pourrais avoir une douce ?

… Non mais c'était quoi cette question au juste ? France ne songeait tout de même pas à son mariage. Il n'avait même pas dix ans d'âge physique. C'était trop tôt. Non, il se faisait des idées. La question du petit France ne pouvait être qu'innocente.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, va rejoindre ta mère.

Le petit blond souri et se précipita vers sa mère qui portait déjà le petit Italie du Nord. Le cadet de la fratrie, bien que sachant à peu près marcher, préférait rester dans les bras de Gaule. Les autres eux, étaient accrochés aux robes de leurs mamans respectives. A les voir, on aurait dit une simple famille d'humains normaux. Prenant simplement du bon temps. Bon, on pouvait se demander pourquoi il n'y avait qu'un seul homme avec autant de femmes et d'enfants. Mais on ne s'y attardait pas trop.

- Mama, on peut aller voir le cirque Maximus ? Demanda le petit Espagne.

- Oh oui ! Maximus ! Maximus ! S'écria Paolo en secouant ses petits bras.

- C'est quoi un cirque ? Demanda Féliciano.

- C'est un endroit où on voit pleins d'animaux avec de grandes dents. Ils vont te manger tout cru. Roaaaaaaarr. Répliqua le futur Égypte en imitant tant de bien que de mal un lion.

- Ouiiiiiiinnnnnn ! Veux pas me faire manger ! PAPA !

- Ah c'est malin, il pleure maintenant. Grogna le deuxième Italie accroché à la main d'Hélène.

- Allons mon chéri, le consola Gaule, ne pleure pas comme ça. Les vilaines bêtes seront enfermées, elles ne te verront même pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Ouinnnnn ! Sniff… C'est vrai ? Féliciano essuya ses petits yeux pleins de larmes.

- Puis au besoin, les emplumés seront là pour nous protéger. Hein mama ?

Gaule frotta les cheveux de son aîné, amusée qu'il prenne la même expression qu'elle pour désigner les légionnaires. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, puis arrivèrent enfin au cirque. Pas encore rassuré, Féliciano se colla immédiatement à Francis quand sa mère le déposa sur le sol. Les adultes demandèrent aux enfants de se tenir par la main et de ne surtout pas se lâcher.

- Antonio, c'est toi le plus âgé de tous. Je compte sur toi pour surveiller tes frères et nous prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas.

Le petit brun aux yeux verts secoua la tête, tout content. Son père, le plus grand empire du monde, venait de lui confier une mission. Et il comptait bien la remplir. Il surveillerait ses petits frères. Gupta bougonna un peu, arguant qu'Antonio risquait de faire des bêtises. Puis les sept petites nations suivirent tant bien que de mal leurs parents. Soudain, il y eut une bousculade. Et Antonio perdit les adultes de vu.

- Papa ! Maman ! Crièrent les petits effrayés.

Les humains commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens, puis des légionnaires débarquèrent pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans cette pagaille. Les petits furent inexorablement poussés vers l'extérieur. Il y avait tellement de cris et d'agitation, que les deux Italie et Portugal prirent peur et s'enfuirent en courant.

- Féliciano !

Sans réfléchir, France se lança à la poursuite de son petit frère. Il n'entendit pas les appels de ses trois aînés lui ordonnant de revenir. Le petit blond courût longtemps à la poursuite de ses trois cadets. Ils coururent pendant un long moment, puis enfin les petits s'arrêtèrent. Essoufflés d'avoir autant courût.

- Où sommes-nous ? Interrogea Féliciano.

- On est perdu ! C'est ta faute, crétin !

- Vééé… T'es méchant Lovino…

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas te remettre à pleurer !

- Vééé…

- Où est Antonio ? S'inquiéta Paolo.

Les quatre petits étaient seuls. Leurs grands frères ne les avaient pas suivit. Terrifiés, ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. France surtout paniquait, parce qu'il réalisait peut à peu que maintenant c'était à lui de prendre en charge ses petits frères. C'est ce que Rome aurait voulu, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait une grosse envie de pleurer.

- Il ne faut pas, snif, il ne faut pas rester là. Allez, il prit la main de Féliciano dans la sienne, on va essayer de les retrouver.

- Et comment ? On ne sait même pas où on est, imbécile. Et eux non plus ils ne doivent pas savoir ! Je veux maman !

-Vééé… Grand Frère fait quelque chose… Italie se colla contre Francis.

Toujours serrés les uns contre les autres, les enfants commencèrent à avancer. En cherchant leurs aînés du regard. Mais nulles traces d'Antonio, Gupta ou Héraclès. L'angoisse des petits ne fit qu'augmenter de minutes en minutes. Mais où étaient leurs grands frères ? Et leurs parents ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin.

- Dit Francis, t'es sûr qu'on est proche du cirque ?

-…

- CRETINO !

Lovino manqua de piquer une énième crise. Féliciano et Paolo eurent de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, les enfants virent un chariot collé contre un petit bâtiment. En grimpant sur le chariot et en faisant la courte échelle à l'un d'entre eux, ils pourraient peut être localisé le célèbre cirque. Les quatre petits grimpèrent sur le chariot.

- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Paolo tu vas grimper sur mes épaules. Lovino tu grimpes sur celles de Paolo. Et toi Féliciano, tu iras sur celles de Lovino. D'en haut, tu essaieras de localiser le cirque. Vous avez compris ?

- Vééé… Mais Francis, je vais être tout seul en haut.

- On t'attendra en bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Francis souleva Féliciano et le posa sur les épaules de Lovino, allez Italie va sur les épaules de Paolo. Ça va aller Paolo ?

- On va retrouver nos parents ?

- Si Féliciano arrive à localiser le cirque, oui.

Le petit Portugais se baissa, et les minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'une longue série de plaintes et de hurlements de peurs. Italie du Nord s'était accrochée de toutes ses petites forces aux cheveux de son frère qui avait pesté. Puis le même cinéma recommença lorsque se fut au tour d'Italie du Sud de monter sur les épaules du futur Portugal. Lors-qu'enfin, la courte échelle fut formée. Francis mis un bon moment avant de trouver le bon équilibre. A la grande frayeur de ses frères.

- CRETINO ! Arrête de bouger !

- Vous êtes lourds !

- Francis ! Hurla Féliciano plus terrifié que jamais.

Le petit blond fit un énorme effort et se projeta en avant. Il faillit tomber du véhicule, mais réussit à se retenir à temps au mur. Féliciano leva bien haut les mains, et s'accrocha au toit de la maison. Avec l'encouragement de ses aînés, il parvint à grimper sur le toit. Il faillit se mettre à pleurer, mais se reprit.

- Alors Féli, que vois-tu ? L'interrogea Lovino.

- Y a trop…

- Trop de quoi ?

- Trop de choses. Je ne vois rien…

- Féli, cria Francis tout en bas, le cirque est un bâtiment rond comme un cercle. Avec pleins de trous. Et il n'y a pas de toits au dessus.

- Vééé…

- Tu ne vois vraiment rien qui ressemble à ça ?

Soudain, la carriole bougea et les trois petits s'affaissèrent dessus. Féliciano courut vers le bord du toit, et vit que la carriole s'en allait. Emportant avec elle ses trois grands frères. Il poussa un cri de peur.

- ME LAISSEZ PAS !

France se dégagea de ses cadets, qui lui étaient tous tombés dessus, et s'aperçut qu'ils s'éloignaient de leur cadet. Et en même temps, ils s'éloignaient sûrement du cirque, de leurs frères et de leurs parents !

:

- AU SECOURS ! ANTONIO ! Brailla Paolo, qui était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Les trois petits s'éloignèrent insensiblement de la maison où était perché le jeune frère. Féliciano les regarda s'éloigner, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Le voilà tout seul, perché sur une maison immense. Et personne ne savait qu'il était ici. Ses grands frères allaient-ils venir le chercher?

- A l'aide...

Il s'assit sur le rebord du toit et commença à pleurer. Complètement paniqué. Même si quelqu'un venait par ici il n'aurait jamais l'idée de lever les yeux pour le voir. Il était condamné à rester ici pour un long moment. Tout seul.

Pendant ce temps, les trois aînés de la fratrie latine étaient toujours à la recherche de leurs cadets. Égypte avait d'abord voulu retourner auprès de leurs parents. Mais Antonio avait argué qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner des camarades en détresse. Gupta c'était finalement rendu et avait suivi ses deux frères.

- Ils sont allés si loin que ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient, et toujours pas la moindre trace de leurs cadets. C'était à se demander s'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas disparus.

- La ville est grande. Il va falloir du temps pour faire le tour. Nota le petit Grec.

Soudain, Gupta reçu une goutte d'eau sur le crâne. Bizarre, il n'y avait aucuns nuages pourtant. Il s'arrêta et entendit des gémissements. Il regarda autours de lui puis, ne voyant rien, leva les yeux. Il reçu une autre goutte d'eau sur le front puis étouffa un cri de surprise. Comment il était arrivé là lui ?

- Féliciano !

- Vééé, L'Italien arrêta de pleurer et son visage s'illumina en voyant son frère, vééé ! GUPTA !

Ni une, ni deux il sauta de son perchoir et atterrit dans les bras de son frère, qui rouspéta pendant quelques secondes. On avait pas idée de sauter sur les gens comme ça !

- Féliciano, comment es-tu arrivé là-haut ? Demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

Le petit Italien expliqua tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pendant ce temps, Antonio et Héraclès, qui n'avaient pas vu que Gupta s'était arrêté, les rejoignirent. Le plus jeune des quatre désigna l'endroit où le véhicule c'était dirigé. Emportant avec lui, ses trois grands-frères. Il fut confié à Gupta, puis le petit groupe se mit en marche.

- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas allés trop loin…

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris de paniques. Ils reconnurent les voix de leurs frères et coururent vers leur provenance. Ils réussirent enfin à trouver le chariot où se trouvaient les trois petits. Ceux-ci poussèrent des cris de joies lorsqu'ils les virent. Le petit Portugal se mit à encourager Antonio pour qu'il coure plus vite.

- Francis, lance-les nous puis après saute. On va vous rattraper. Cria le futur Espagne.

Francis hocha la tête, puis attrapa le petit Italien qui poussa des hurlements de panique. Il ne voulait pas être balancé comme ça ! Il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens et hurla encore plus fort quand le futur France le lança dans les airs. Heureusement, il fut rattrapé par Héraclès. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de hurler et d'insulter ce « sale crétino d'Antonio »

- Toujours aussi charmant… Ironisa Égypte.

Ce dernier, tenant toujours Féliciano par la main, c'était arrêté à la hauteur de Grèce. Laissant ainsi le temps à son petit frère de reprendre son souffle. De son côté, France avait prit le petit Paulo dans ses bras, et c'était rapproché du bord du chariot. Il avait eut peur pour Lovino, parce qu'il avait crût l'avoir lancé trop fort. Heureusement, Grèce avait été là au bon moment.

- Allez Francis, saute !

- Quoi ?

- Je vais vous rattraper. Saute !

Le petit blond se prépara à sauter, soudain, une des roues passa sur une pierre. Le chariot se souleva légèrement, et les deux petits tombèrent à la renverse. Paolo poussa un cri de peur, mais les deux tombèrent sur Espagne qui c'était rapproché à temps. Paulo fit un gros câlin à son grand frère en riant. Les quatre autres arrivèrent en courant. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, ponctuées par les cris de Féliciano et Paulo qui avait bien crût qu'ils étaient perdus pour toujours.

- T'as été supers Francis. Félicita Antonio.

- Va faire nuit… Lovino leva le bras au ciel.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour dormir.

Les enfants se prirent par la main, formant une étrange file. Antonio était en premier et menait la marche, Héraclès lui la fermait pour surveiller les plus jeunes.

Pendant ce temps, à la maison de Rome. Les nations adultes étaient complètement paniquées. Ils avaient cherchés leurs petits partout. En vain. Hélène était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle insultait tout le monde de tous les noms, les accusant de la perte de ses deux fils. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Huctia. Gabriela et Kemet tentait vainement de les calmer.

- Allons les filles, se disputer ne les fera pas revenir. Argumentait Kemet.

- Si Aquillius ne vous avait pas écouté, nous n'en serions pas là ! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'emmener autant d'enfants dans la rue était une folie.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir qu'il y aurait un tel désordre au moment où nous allions visiter le cirque !

- Fallait m'écouter !

- Ce n'est pas en restant cloitrés dans cette maison qu'ils apprendront ce qu'est la vraie vie ! Il faut qu'ils sortent. Un jour ils devront se débrouiller seul !

- Ils sont encore TROP jeunes. Le plus vieux n'a que 6 ans !

- Ils ont tous au moins un siècle d'existence ! Ils sont plus âgés que la plupart des humains.

- Mais s'ils se font attaquer, ils ne sauront pas se défendre. Ils ne sont pas aussi forts qu'un adulte normal.

- VOUS AVEZ FINI OUI ! Ça y est, Kemet venait de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Je fais confiance à Antonio pour s'occuper d'eux. Il est plus mature qu'il n'en a l'air. Vous devriez aussi faire confiance à vos petits. Se sont des nations, pas des enfants ordinaires. Ils sauront prendre soin les uns des autres. La voix calme d'Ibéria calma les deux antagonistes.

- Elle a raison, Rome qui avait assisté à la dispute depuis le début soupira, vous devriez être aussi calmes qu'elle. Je vais à leur recherche, restez ici au cas où ils reviendraient.

* * *

Re ^^ Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous seriez prêt à endurer les chapitres suivants pour savoir si les petits latins finiront par retrouver leurs parents? Comme pour "Identité" je ne sais pas pour combien de chapitres on est partis, mais je ne pense pas qu'on arrive à neuf ^^' On verra, on verra.

A là prochaine, bonne journée/soirée (comme d'habitude rayez la mention inutile)


	2. Nuit difficile et disparition

**Disclaimer:** Y a pas a discuter, même papy Rome le dit. C'est bien Himaruya qui a crée Hetalia

Résumé de l'épisode précédant: Alors qu'elles visitaient le cirque Maximus avec leurs parents, les 7 nations latines se sont retrouvées séparées de leurs géniteurs. Après quelques péripéties où les trois plus âgés ont dû partir à la recherche des quatre plus jeunes, elles se préparent à passer leur première nuit, seules.

**Chapitre 2 : Nuit difficile et disparition**

Pendant ce temps, les petites nations erraient toujours dans la grande ville. Les trois plus jeunes commençaient sérieusement à être fatigués. Voyant ça, le petit Espagnol s'arrêta.

- Allez, installons-nous là.

Antonio désigna une petite ruelle sombre, où ils pensaient être en sécurité. Les petits avaient marchés pendant des heures, sans retrouver le chemin de leur maison. Les trois plus jeunes avaient du mal à marcher et devaient s'accrocher à leurs grands frères respectifs pour ne pas tomber. Féliciano était au bord des larmes tellement ses pieds lui faisait mal. Et Lovino et Paulo n'étaient guère en meilleur état.

- J'ai mal aux pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeds… Et on n'a toujours pas trouvé la maison. Se plaignit Lovino en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le sol.

- Moi aussi j'ai maaaal, fit Paulo en faisant de même, Antonio quand est-ce qu'on va rentrer ?

- Il faudrait d'abord qu'on retrouve le chemin de la maison, répondit Gupta du tact au tact, je sens qu'on va être obligé de passer la nuit dehors.

- Vééé… J'veux pas dormir dehors…

- Tu as une autre solution ?

Féliciano secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation. Ses petits yeux commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes, à la pensée de dormir dehors. Il avait entendu toutes sortes d'histoires effrayantes se passant la nuit. Il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer par quelque chose. Il se colla à Lovino qui commença à grommeler. Paolo lui alla se mettre sur les genoux de son frère. Francis se tapota le ventre.

- J'ai faim….

- Il faudrait trouver quelque chose à manger. Mais les humains voudront rien nous donner, nous n'avons pas d'argent.

A la remarque du petit Grec, tous les estomacs se mirent à gargouiller. Voilà un bon moment que les enfants n'avaient pas mangé. Antonio sorti de la ruelle pour regarder autours d'eux. Il remarqua une petite boutique qui n'était pas encore fermée. Peut être que le commerçant voudrait bien leur donner à manger.

- Ça ne servira à rien. Argua l'Égyptien

- Bah, on ne perd rien à essayer. Vous restez avec les petits ?

- Moi je viens avec toi Tonio. Décida la future nation française.

Les deux petits allèrent vers la petite boutique. Le marchand était sur le point de fermer. Il se retourna en voyant les deux petits s'arrêter devant sa boutique.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- On peut l'avoir ? Francis désigna une grosse miche de pain tout juste sortie du four, qui avait l'air succulente.

- Se sera 20 sesterces.

- Quoi ? Mais… On pas d'argent…

- Et vous comptiez m'acheter quelque chose sans argent ? Vos parents ne vous ont jamais dit que rien n'était gratuit ?

- Ben…

Les petites nations baissèrent la tête l'air très malheureuses. Le marchand haussa les épaules et continua à ranger son étalage. Voyant la superbe miche s'éloigner, Francis se reprit. Il servit au marchand son air le plus attendrissant.

- S'il vous plait, on a des petits frères beaucoup plus jeunes que nous… Ils ont besoin de manger s'ils veulent grandir… S'il vous plait donnez-là nous… Il joignit les mains devant lui.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai une famille à nourrir moi aussi.

- Mais… Mais… Les joues du petit blond commencèrent à se friper et de grosses larmes apparurent dans ses yeux bleus.

- S'il vous plait monsieur, il ne vous ment pas. Nous ne vous demanderons plus rien après. C'est promit. S'il vous plait.

- … Non. Je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Quoi !

Les deux enfants eurent tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient si faim… Pourquoi le commerçant ne voulait pas leur donner quelque chose ? Juste cette grosse miche de pain si appétissante. Ce n'était pas grand-chose non ? Voyant leurs mines, l'homme soupira. Comment voulez vous résister à deux enfants qui vous regardaient avec ces têtes déconfites. Il se tourna vers sa boutique.

- Bon je peux peut être faire quelque chose pour vous.

Quelques instants plus tard. Ils furent de retour auprès de leurs frères, la moitié d'une baguette à la main. Les enfants râlèrent. C'était tous ce qu'ils avaient !

- J'ai faim ! Crétino !

La moitié fut partagée entre les 7 enfants. Féliciano, Lovino et Paulo avalèrent leurs moitiés et en réclamèrent encore. Grèce fourra sa moitié dans la bouche d'Italie du Sud pour le faire taire. Antonio donna la sienne à Paulo qui l'engloutit aussi vite que sa moitié. Francis et Féliciano partagèrent la moitié du petit blond. L'Italien voulant que son frère ait à manger.

- Vous n'avez pas faim ? Demanda Gupta aux deux bruns.

A ce moment là, les estomacs de Grèce et Espagne se mirent à gronder en cœur. Égypte soupira, puis partagea sa part en trois. Il en tendit deux à ses deux frères l'air de rien. Ceux-ci le remercièrent. Ils commençaient vraiment à avoir faim.

- Demain, faudra qu'on arrive à en avoir plus.

- On pourrait aller voir deux boulangers à la suite. Ils nous donneront chacun une moitié. Comme ça nous aurons une baguette entière.

Les nations rirent à la proposition de Féliciano. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi facile. Mais il n'était pas dit que le coup des yeux larmoyants marche toujours. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre résonna et la pluie commença à tomber. Les enfants se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Effrayés. Un autre coup de tonnerre les fit gémir. Féliciano et Paulo se mirent à pleurer. Leurs frères les prirent dans leurs bras.

- Taranis est en colère !

- Mais non, c'est Zeus qui n'est pas content parce que le monsieur nous a pas donné assez à manger.

- J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas Seth qui veut nous détruire…

France, Grèce et Égypte continuèrent à discuter pour savoir lequel des trois dieux se manifestait. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les trois plus jeunes. Ils avaient tous les trois le visage caché dans le cou de leurs grands frères. Tout à coup, un éclair plus puissant que les autres éclata. Les enfants hurlèrent de frayeur et allèrent se cacher au sec.

- Papa… Geignirent les deux Italie.

Féliciano commença à pleurer. Mais cette fois, c'était de vraies et grosses larmes. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher. D'abord ils étaient perdus dans une ville immense, sans aucuns moyens de rentrer chez eux. Ensuite, ils risquaient par mille et unes façons d'être séparés. Et enfin, il y avait cet horrible orage. Trop, c'était trop. Lovino et Paulo ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre et France commença aussi à pleurer.

- S'il vous plait, calmez-vous… Tenta Antonio, perdu.

Mais les enfants ne se calmaient pas. Pire, ça empirait à chaque fois que la foudre éclatait. Impuissant, le petit brun se tourna vers ses deux frères qui ne s'étaient pas mis à pleurer. Ils avaient peut être une idée pour les calmer. Voyant la détresse de son ainé, le petit Grec décida d'intervenir.

- Ne pleurez pas, fit-il d'une voix calme quoique tremblante, nous allons rentrer chez nous. Je suis sûr qu'Hestia nous guidera.

Les pleurs se calmèrent un peu à l'annonce d'Héraclès. Les trois plus jeunes levèrent des yeux larmoyants sur la future nation grecque.

- Hestia ? Interrogea Féliciano.

- C'est la déesse du feu et du foyer. Lorsque les hommes partent de chez eux, ils lui demandent de les protéger. Afin qu'ils puissent un jour, retourner dans leur maison.

- Tu crois vraiment que ta déesse va venir nous chercher et nous ramener chez papy Rome ?

- Non. Mais elle fera en sorte à ce que nous retrouvions le chemin de la maison. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. Mama me dit toujours qu'elle veille plus particulièrement sur les petits enfants.

Les enfants regardèrent leur frère grec avec interrogation. Il ne savait s'il devait le croire ou non. Une déesse s'intéresserait vraiment à leur sort ? Quelque part c'était rassurant, mais… En tout cas, il y en avait un qui n'était clairement pas d'accord.

- Ce n'est pas ton Hestia qui nous aidera, mais Bès. Le génie protecteur des enfants. Il nous aidera à retrouver nos parents.

- Non, c'est Hestia. Répliqua Héraclès.

- Non, tu te trompes.

- Moi, je dis que c'est Bélisama qui nous aidera. C'est la déesse du foyer chez le peuple de ma mère.

- Ben moi, je dis que se sera Minerve. Rétorqua Lovino.

- Et s'ils nous aidaient tous ? Proposa le petit Féliciano.

Plongés qu'ils étaient dans leur discussion, les enfants avaient complètement oublié l'orage. C'est pourquoi ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un éclair éclata juste au dessus d'eux.

- Vééééééé !

- Moi je dis qu'on n'a rien à craindre ici. L'un de vos dieux doit nous protéger de l'orage.

- Antonio a raison. Approuva Paulo.

- Ai sommeil… Féliciano se frotta les yeux.

- Dormons, demain, on retrouvera Papy Rome.

- Et mama Grèce.

- Et mama Gaule.

- Et mama Égypte.

- Et mama Ibéria.

- Taisez-vous bastardos ! Je dors !

Lovino se colla contre le mur derrière lui, Féliciano vint se serrer contre lui. Son grand frère blond à ses côtés. Antonio se plaça à côté de Francis, Portugal dans ses bras. Héraclès se posa à côté d'Italie du Sud, tandis que Gupta s'adossait à lui. Bientôt les sept nations furent endormies, l'une contre l'autre.

Pendant quelques heures, les enfants oublièrent leur situation et le fait qu'ils étaient peut être séparé de leurs parents pour un bon moment…

Lorsqu'Antonio se réveilla, le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures. Paulo et Francis étaient toujours endormis contre lui. Ainsi que les deux frères italiens. Mais Gupta et Héraclès avaient disparus. Inquiet, il se leva en posant doucement le futur Portugal sur le sol. Où étaient donc passés Égypte et Héraclès.

- … Non, il est trop tôt. Laissez-moi dormir… Marmonna soudain Romano.

- Réveillez-vous. Faut qu'on parte chercher Gupta et Héraclès, ils ont disparu. Lança soudain le brun aux yeux verts.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Firent les petits en sursautant.

Il leur fallut quelques temps avant de bien se réveiller et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous debout, Lovino râla parce qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de chercher les deux nations disparues. Enfin les cinq enfants se mirent en route… Avant de s'arrêter tout net.

- Par où on va ?

- Je ne sais pas Francis…

- CRETINO !

- Vééé, mais si on part chercher Héraclès et Gupta on risque de s'éloigner de la maison. Je veux me perdre encore plus !

- On ne sait même pas où on est. Si ça se trouve, on est très loin de la maison. Ah non, ne commence pas à pleurer.

- Bon, peut être qu'ils se sont réveillés plus tôt que nous et qu'ils sont partis nous chercher à manger. Et si on faisait le tour de toutes les boulangeries, peut être que quelqu'un les a vus passer. Proposa Francis.

- Pas toutes, ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin. Allez, venez. Antonio reprit la tête de la troupe.

Les enfants se dirigèrent vers la boutique où Francis et Antonio avait été demander de la nourriture hier. Lorsqu'il vit la petite bande arriver, le marchand ouvrit de grand yeux, surtout lorsqu'il reconnu les deux enfants qui lui avait rendu visite l'autre soir. Ils ne comptaient pas venir le voir tout les jours ?

- Je ne suis là pour donner de la nourriture gratuitement !

- Mais on a faim… Gémit Féliciano en faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer !

Mais Francis décida lui aussi de sortir sa mine de chien battu. Il était déjà difficile de résister à Francis ou à Féliciano lorsqu'ils le faisaient séparément. Alors rester de marbre lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient à deux relevait de l'exploit. Surtout qu'Antonio ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de les imiter.

- Groumph. Bon, tenez. Vous en aurez pour la journée. L'homme leur tendit deux gros pains.

- Merci ! Fit Francis en prenant les deux pains.

- Au fait monsieur, vous n'auriez pas vu nos frères. Ils sont à peu près du même âge. Héraclès a des cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, comme moi. Et Gupta a la peau foncée et des cheveux très noirs.

- Je ne les aie pas vu, répondit le marchand d'un ton bourru, maintenant filez. Je ne veux plus voir ici.

- Tant pis, le brun soupira, allez venez. Il fit signe à la troupe de le suivre, et s'en alla.

Pendant se temps, Aquillius était revenu bredouille auprès de ses femmes. Il avait pourtant cherché pendant toute la nuit, mais en vain. Il avait demandé à une patrouille de légionnaire de mener les recherches au petit jour. Lui était épuisé. Et depuis se matin, il devait supporter les cris d'Hélène. Qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié le fait que son mari rentre bredouille.

- Mais enfin ! Se n'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas s'être volatilisés !

- Calme toi Hélène tenta Gabriela, tu vois bien qu'Aquillius est fatigué.

- Héraclès et Lovino ont disparus depuis hier après-midi ! Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'eux depuis ! Comment veux-tu que je sois calme !

- Huctia et Kemet ne m'ont pas crié dessus elles, au moins.

- Et bien c'est… Où sont-elles d'ailleurs ?

En effet, la Gauloise et l'Égyptienne avaient disparues depuis quelques minutes. Nul ne savait où elles étaient. Aquillius soupira, se demandant quelle tuile allait encore lui tombé sur le coin de la figure. Comme si la disparition de sa progéniture n'était pas assez problématique. Enfin, les deux nations disparues, réapparurent…. En provoquant la stupeur de tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce-que…

- Huctia, Kemet ? Que faites vous avec l'uniforme des légionnaires ?

- Eh bien, comme il semblerait que toi, grand chef des emplumés casqués, soit incapable de retrouver tes fils. Et visiblement trop fatigué pour entreprendre une quelconque recherche. Kemet et moi avons décidé d'emprunter l'uniforme de quelques uns de tes guerriers à plumes, pour entreprendre nous même les recherches. Y en a aussi pour vous Hélène et Gabriela.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous mettre ça ? Interrogea Grèce Antique.

- Parce-que, tu nous as suffisamment répété que les rues de Rome étaient dangereuses. Donc avec ça, nous devrions pouvoir nous défendre.

Aquillius leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il devait rire ou montrer son exaspération. Gabriela prit les pièces d'armures que tenait Huctia et les revêtis. Hélène regarda ses trois compagnes pendant un long moment. Se demandant sincèrement ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ça. Se déguiser en légionnaire romain. Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas en gladiateur tant qu'elles y étaient.

- Allez Hélène, ces armures pourraient bien nous êtes utiles. L'encouragea Égypte Antique.

- Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles déguisée en guerrier emplumé. Ricana la mère de Francis et Féliciano.

- Au fait Gaule, que sont devenus les possesseurs de ces armures ?

- Oh… Disons que quand ils se réveilleront, ils auront de jolies bosses sur le crâne.

- Je m'en doutais… L'empire soupira.

- Allez, dépêchons-nous. Les pressa la blonde.

- Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec ce procédé, j'accepte de me joindre à vous. Mais je tiens à préciser que cet acte n'est absolument pas civilisé.

Pour toute réponse, Gaule enfonça le casque que tenait Kemet sur le crâne d'Hélène. La brune fit une moue hautaine, mais ne dit rien. Elle revêtit l'armure, et accrocha le glaive autours de sa taille. Comme les autres nations féminines l'avait fait avant elle. Enfin, les quatre mama furent prêtes.

- Partez à la recherche de nos enfants si ça vous amuse. Mais soyez prudentes. Si ça tourne mal, revenez ici. Je vous rejoindrais, dés que j'aurais prit un peu de repos.

- Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux. Allez les filles, on y va. Nous avons sept enfants à retrouver.

- Hé, attend-nous !

La Gauloise était déjà loin, et Gabriela et Kemet durent pratiquement courir pour la rejoindre. Hélène trainassait un peu. Elle avait envie de revoir ses enfants. Mais elle trouvait cette idée proprement stupide. Enfin, elle n'avait guère vraiment le choix. Et puis, peut être que ses fils avaient réellement besoin d'elle.

* * *

Les mamas passent à l'action! Et pendant ce temps, Héraclès et Gupta ont disparus. Que leur est-il arrivé? Les enfants de Rome arriveront-ils à se retrouver et à rentrer chez eux? E tout cas, avouez que pour l'instant Antonio gère plutôt bien ^^ Vous saurez ce qui est arrivé aux chibis Grèce et Égypte dans le prochain chapitre, mais rien ne vous empêche de faire des suppositions. Toujours partant pour suivre cette histoire?


	3. Recherches

Disclaimer: Hetalia (I'M A HEROS !) Bon excusez Alfred, il avait envie de s'incruster... Je disais donc, Hetalia appartient à Himaruya

Voilà, troisième chapitre de cette petite fic. Vous découvrirez la suite des aventures de nos chibis latins et ce que ferons leurs parents pour les retrouver ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Après une nuit difficile pour cause d'orage. Nos jeunes nations doivent se remettent en route, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur famille. Mais ils ne sont plus que cinq. En effet, Héraclès et Gupta se sont mystérieusement volatilisés.

**Chapitre 3 : Recherches**

Lorsqu'il c'était réveillé, Gupta avait vu Héraclès assis devant eux. En train de regarder droit devant lui. L'espace d'un instant, l'Égyptien se demanda s'il dormait ou non.

- T'es réveillé Gupta ?

- Toi aussi on dirait, Égypte alla s'asseoir à coté de son frère, qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ?

- Rien. Je suis sûr qu'Hestia va nous envoyer un signe qui nous aidera à retourner chez nous. Alors je l'attends, pour ne pas le manquer.

- Moi, j'ai faim. Et si on allait chercher à manger ?

- Tu crois que quelqu'un voudra bien nous donner quelque chose ?

- Antonio et Francis ont réussit, eux. Et puis, si ton Hestia veut nous envoyer un message. Elle fera en sorte qu'on le voit. Bès ferait pareil je pense.

Le petit brun hésita, puis, finit par se rendre à l'argumentation de son frère. Lui aussi avait faim. Puis, ils arriveraient bien à avoir quelque chose. Il se leva, et suivit le petit Égyptien. Malheureusement, il était encore trop tôt, et la boulangerie était fermée. Les deux petits se regardèrent, un peu désespéré. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner. Si les autres se réveillent pendant qu'on n'est pas là, ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Regarde Héraclès, il y a un temple là-bas ! On pourrait aller prier Bès et Hestia. Peut-être qu'ils nous enverrons un message.

- C'est trop loin.

- Mais non. On n'aura qu'à courir pour aller plus vite. Allez vient.

Égypte attrapa la main de son frère, et l'entraina vers le temple. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accostés par un homme habillé dans une toge blanche. L'homme leur demanda s'ils étaient perdus, Égypte lui répondit que oui, mais qu'ils allaient prier Hestia et Bès pour leur demander de l'aide.

- Vous savez, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra aisément vous aider à retrouver vos parents. Répondit l'homme d'un ton mielleux.

- Mais on sait où ils sont, juste que nous ne savons pas comment y aller.

- Gupta, allons au temple.

Héraclès saisit son frère par la main, et commença à le tirer vers le temple. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il fallait qu'il éloigne se frère de lui et qu'ils allaient se réfugier dans le temps. Là, l'homme ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal et serait obligé de les laisser tranquille. Malheureusement, Gupta ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Mais Héraclès, il peut surement nous aider !

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Hestia et Bès nous aideront. Ce sont des dieux.

- Allons, l'homme attrapa le petit Égyptien par le bras et l'arracha à son frère, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule d'Héraclès.

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! Protesta Gupta en se débâtant.

- Venez, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Il resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du Grec, tandis que deux hommes s'approcher d'eux.

Grèce commençait à paniquer. Il n'aimait pas ça ! Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Les choses allaient mal tourner. Il tenta de se défaire de la poigne de l'homme qui les avait apostrophés mais on l'attrapa fermement par le bras. Il voulu appeler à l'aide, mais on lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et, lui et son frère, furent entrainés par leur trois ravisseurs. Les enfants essayèrent d'appeler à l'aide, mais en vain. Les humains les assommèrent, puis les mirent dans un gros sac avant de les embarquer on ne sait où.

Retrouvons les frères d'Héraclès et de Gupta, toujours à la recherche de ces derniers. Ils étaient en train de déambuler dans les rues de la ville, interrogeant çà et là des passants. Mais les recherches n'avançaient guère, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

- Antonio, ça fait des heures qu'on marche…

- Ça fait juste dix minutes Paulo. Protesta l'ainé de fratrie.

- Mais j'ai mal aux pieds. On fait une pause.

- Oui, crétino, arrêtons-nous ! Moi aussi j'ai mal !

- Pourquoi on marche vers le temple 'Tonio ?

Antonio soupira. Si même Francis se mettait à poser des questions, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Il fallait bien qu'ils marchent quelque part. Personne n'avait vu leurs frères, et il pensait qu'ils auraient pût vouloir aller prier au temple.

- Ils ont peut être été demander de l'aide à Bès et Hestia. Souvenez-vous, ils avaient l'air persuadé qu'ils allaient les aider.

- Ils auraient pût nous attendre. On aurait pût aller prier avec eux. Moi aussi je veux aller prier. Bougonna Lovino.

- Donc, ils sont encore en train de prier dans le temple ? Demanda Féliciano.

- Nan ! Leurs divinités leur sont apparût et les ont guidés chez Papy Rome. Et ils nous ont complètement oubliés, et ils sont tranquillement en train de se faire câliner par leurs mamans ! Lâcha l'ainé des Italiens d'un ton mordant.

- Vééé ! S'écria l'enfant en s'arrêtant tout net, terrorisé par cette éventualité.

- Il dit n'importe quoi, lâcha Francis, moi je pense qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Pourquoi ils nous auraient laissés tomber ? Ce sont nos frères non ? Ils seraient forcément venus nous chercher si Hestia ou Bès leur était apparu. Le blond était peut-être naïf, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que ses frères les aient laissés tomber.

- S'ils sont en danger, nous devons savoir où ils sont.

- Shigi ! Mais ça pourrait être dangereux !

- Lovino ! Ça commence à suffire, rien ne t'empêche de partir et de rentrer chez nous ! Après tout si c'est pour geindre et nous insulter de tous les noms, ce n'est pas la peine !

- Tout seul ?

- Oui, parce que les autres continueront à me suivre. Ils ne voudront pas rester avec toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas être tout seul ! J'ai peur de me perdre encore plus. Je ne veux pas me perdre ! Lovino éclata en sanglots.

- Écoute…

- VEUX PAS QUE VOUS M'ABANDONNIEZ ! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC VOUS !

Lovino braillait si fort qu'il attirait les regards des passants sur la petite bande. Antonio posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lovino, mais le gamin se dégagea et courut vers le temple en hurlant. Ils lui crièrent de revenir, mais le petit brun ne les entendit pas. Ou alors il les ignora. Antonio prit Paolo par le bras, tandis que Francis attrapait celui de Féliciano.

-Lovino, attend !

Soudain, le petit italien trébucha et s'aplatit sur le sol. Antonio et Paolo arrivèrent, et l'aidèrent à se relever. Mais l'enfant se laissa tomber au sol et pleura de plus bel. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné ! Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul dans cette grande ville qui lui faisait peur ! Alors que les deux enfants de Gaule arrivaient, Espagne s'accroupit auprès de son frère et essuya ses larmes. Cette fois, le petit brun ne se débâtit pas. Le brun aux yeux verts le força à lever la tête vers lui.

- Écoute Lovi, tu promets de te calmer d'arrêter d'insulter tout le monde. Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Voui… Lovino se frotta les yeux et hoqueta.

- Alors tu peux rester avec nous.

-Vrai…

- Promit.

Italie du Sud cessa de pleurer, mais renifla plusieurs fois. Lorsque son frère le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, il grogna un peu mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur marche, il resta sagement derrière Francis. Le collant presque pour ne pas perdre ses frères. L'Italie du Nord vint glisser sa main dans la sienne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple, ils demandèrent à tout le monde s'ils avaient vu passer un brun aux yeux verts à l'air endormi, et un enfant aux cheveux noirs et à la peau très bronzée. Malheureusement, ils n'obtinrent aucuns résultats.

- Ils ne peuvent pas s'être volatilisés quand même !

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont été mangés par quelque chose ? Demanda Féliciano.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont été… Enlevés… Lâcha le blond.

- Par un monstre !

- Non, par des hommes.

- Par des hommes-monstres ! Des hommes immenses avec un seul œil !

- Non, ça se sont des cyclopes.

- Mais, s'ils ont été enlevés… Comment on va faire pour les retrouver ? Ils peuvent être n'importe où maintenant.

La question de Paulo jeta un froid sur la petite bande. En effet, ils avaient déjà du mal à retrouver leur maison. Alors comment allaient-ils faire pour retrouver leurs frères disparus ? Paolo repris d'une petite voix.

- Ils sont perdus… Pour toujours ?

- Et nous, nous sommes perdus aussi. Et si ça se trouve, on sera enlevé un par un et on ne reverra jamais nos parents.

- Francis, tu leur fait peur. Calme-toi, où ils vont se mettre à pleurer. Prévint Antonio.

- Vééé… Mais je veux revoir Papy-Rome moi… Je veux revoir tout le monde…

- 'Tonio, j'ai peur… Je veux rentrer moi aussi… S'il te plait Tonio, ramène-nous à la maison… Gémit Portugal en attrapant le bras de son frère.

Lovino ne disait rien. Mais ont lisait sur son visage qu'il avait horriblement peur aussi. Trop, c'était trop pour lui. Pour eux tous. Ils n'étaient que des enfants de deux à six ans. Nations peut être. Mais enfants surtout. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne pleura. Ils restèrent là, à trembler. Sans oser se regarder. Personne n'arrivait à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Ils étaient perdus. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

- 'Tonio, Paolo s'accrocha un peu plus fort à son frère, fait quelque chose…

- Mais quoi…

- J'n'en sais rien… C'est toi l'ainé, et papy Rome t'a demandé de veiller sur nous

- Paulo, laisse-le. Je crois qu'il est aussi terrifié que nous. Intervint Francis en voyant son frère se tendre subitement.

En effet, Antonio avait les poings serrés en semblait sur le poing d'éclater en sanglots à tout instant. Son père lui avait confié l'ensemble de ses frères, et il en avait déjà perdu deux en même pas une journée. Il avait peur de tous les perdre d'ici à ce qu'ils soient rentrés. Pour peu qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux un jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à ses cadets, qui avaient l'air de lui faire confiance pour les ramener auprès de leur père. Que faire ? Mais que faire ?!

- Antonio ? Fit Francis d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on doit faire ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont, ni même si nous pourrons un jour rentrer à la maison ! Lovino a raison, je ne suis qu'un crétino. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous. Antonio se mit à pleurer et prit la fuite, sous le regard médusé de ses cadets.

- Antonio attend !

Francis s'élança à la poursuite de son frère, suivit par les trois plus jeunes. Ils lui coururent après à travers les rues de Rome, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, épuisé. Les trois plus jeunes s'arrêtèrent non loin de lui, complètement à bout de force d'avoir autant couru. Francis, quant à lui, s'approcha de son ainé et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Voir son frère en larmes le déstabilisait complètement. Il avait l'habitude de s'occuper de ses petits frères, mais pouvait-il agir pour Antonio comme il le faisait pour Féliciano.

- Antonio.

- Pourquoi vous continuez à me suivre ? Je n'arriverais pas à retrouver la maison, et je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher Grèce et Égypte de disparaitre.

Pendant ce temps, les petits avaient repris leur souffle et s'étaient rapprochés d'Espagne, jusqu'à se coller à lui.

- On a besoin de toi Antonio.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive à rien…

- Mais pour l'instant, tout c'est plutôt bien passé. Gupta et Héraclès ont disparus parce qu'ils se sont éloignés de nous. Si on reste ensemble, il ne nous arrivera rien.

- …

- Antonio, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner maintenant. Si on commence à se séparer on risque de se perdre pour toujours.

- Je ne veux pas rester seul… Vééé…

- Moi non plus. J'aurais trop peur la nuit. Couina Portugal.

- … Lovino ne disait rien, mais on voyait bien qu'il avait lui aussi peur d'être seul.

- Antonio, peut être qu'en restant ensemble on arrivera à retrouver nos parents et à aider Héraclès et Gupta.

- Vous continuez vraiment à avoir confiance en moi ?

- Vééé !

- Bien sûr ! S'écrièrent Francis et Paulo, tandis que Lovino se contentait de hocher la tête. Un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

- Dans ce cas… Reprenons les recherches. Fit Antonio en se relevant.

- Oui ! Répliquèrent les plus jeunes en se jetant sur leur frère.

- Moi aussi, je suis content qu'Antonio reste avec nous. Lâcha Lovino faiblement, en restant à l'écart de l'étreinte.

L'Italien du Sud fut bien forcé à se joindre au câlin général. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à se chatouiller et se câliner. Oubliant momentanément leur situation. Ce que ça faisait du bien de s'amuser ainsi ! Puis, ils reprirent leur chemin.

A ce moment à, Héraclès et Gupta furent enfermés dans une cale. Ils étaient seuls, dans cet endroit très sombre. Les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, essayant d'oublier leur peur, et de paraître brave. Mais se n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout, même. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ?

- On n'aurait jamais dû les écouter, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas suivit quand j'ai dit qu'il fallait partir.

- Je croyais que c'était Bès qui nous l'envoyait… Mais Bès est un gentil dieu, il ne les aurait pas laissé nous faire du mal.

- Comment on sort d'ici maintenant ?

- Ben… Par la porte ?

Égypte émit un rire gêné, tandis que Grèce lui dédiait un regard noir. Il en avait des bonnes lui. La porte était visiblement verrouillée. Comment pouvaient-ils sortir ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres issus possibles. A par sauter par le hublot mais, il avait vérifié, en dessous il n'y avait que la mer.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Demanda Égypte.

- Non… Avoua le brun.

- Les autres doivent être en train de nous chercher.

- Ils ne nous trouveront jamais ici. Il faut qu'on sorte par nous même.

-…

Héraclès tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Puis il se mit à fouiller la calle du navire de fond en comble. Intrigué, le petit Égyptien se tourna vers lui.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je cherche un chat.

- Un… Un quoi ?

Gupta leva les yeux au ciel, subjugué par la passion de son frère pour les chats. Non mais, kidnappé, enfermé et peut-être sur le point d'être emmené loin de sa famille, Héraclès cherchait encore un de ses précieux matou. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à penser. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le petit Grec se retourna.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah ?

- Si je trouve un chat, je pourrais lui attacher un morceau de tissu autours de la queue, et ensuite l'envoyer chercher nos frères. Et avec un peu de chance, papa Rome sera avec eux aussi et il viendra nous chercher.

-… Et tu peux me dire comment ils les trouveraient ?

- Avec son flair.

- Grèce, même si c'était possible, je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche.

- Ne sous-estime pas les chats, ils ont un bon odorat.

- Mais même ! On parle de chats, pas de chiens.

Au moment où Grèce haussa les épaules pour signifier à son frère qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Les deux nations se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Trois hommes se tenaient devant la porte, et étendaient leurs ombres sur les petits.

- Alors c'est ça tes deux nouvelles prises, Marcus ? Ils n'ont pas l'air bien vieux. Je me demande quel prix nous pourrions en tirer.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant contentons-nous de les nourrir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient en mauvaise santé.

- Vous allez nous faire quoi ? Demanda le petit Grec.

- On va vous vendre pardi. Tu croyais qu'on allait gentiment s'occuper de toi ? Répondit Marcus, celui qui les avaient enlevé lui et son frère.

Il lui fourra une étrange bouillie dans la bouche. L'enfant la garda dans la bouche, si bien que l'humain adulte voulu le forcer à avaler. Le petit grec fini par se rendre, mais fut tenté de tout recracher à la figure de ce type. Gupta aussi se laissait docilement nourrir. Lorsque le repas fut fini, on les força à se mettre au fond de la calle, puis les humains sortirent. L'Égyptien trembla et gémit.

-J'ai peur, je veux ma maman…

- Fallait m'écouter quand je te disais que ces types nous voulaient du mal. Répliqua le Grec sans réfléchir.

- Je sais… Répondit l'Africain d'une petite voix.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre mamans nations étaient toujours à la recherche de leur progéniture. Elles étaient inquiètes, malgré tous leurs efforts elles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de pistes. Plusieurs fois, elles avaient crût voir la tignasse d'Antonio, les cheveux bouclés de Francis, l'air endormit d'Héraclès ou l'air désintéressé du petit Egypte ou encore les cris des trois plus jeunes. Mais à chaque fois, leurs espoirs s'étaient révélés vains.

-Ce n'est pas possible, ils doivent bien être quelque part. Râla la blonde du groupe.

- La nuit ne tardera pas à rentrer, nous devons les retrouver. Je ne veux pas que mes petits passent une autre nuit dehors. S'insurgea Grèce antique.

- Hélène, qu'y pouvons-nous si nos enfants sont introuvables ? Intervint Kemet.

- Même si ce sont des nations, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps seul dans cette ville.

-Ils ont peut-être été enlevés.

-Ne parle pas de malheur Gabriela, je t'en pris.

C'était la pire des situations envisageables. Si leurs petits avaient été enlevés où se trouvaient-ils ? Et comment feraient-elles pour les récupérer ? Huctia lança un regard de reproche à son amie ibérique, pendant que Kemet souffla une prière à mi-voix à l'encontre de Thouéris, la déesse hippopotame et à Isis la magicienne. Hélène se frotta les bras, l'air commençait à se rafraichir. Sa robe ne suffirait bientôt plus à la protéger. Elles s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent la voix de l'empire romain derrière elles.

- Vous voilà, je vous ai cherchées partout !

- Et tu n'as pas cherché nos fils en attendant ! Lui lança Héraclès en dédiant un regard glaçant à son « mari » qui s'arrêta net.

- Quoi ? Mais si voyons ! Mais…

- Mais quoi ! Le chef des emplumés à oublié que nous ne sommes pas de faibles femmes !

-Huctia… Je sais ce que vous êtes, et que vous êtes capable de vous défendre seules. De toute façon vous mèneriez la vie dure à quiconque vous attraperait.

-T'es bien placé pour le savoir, hein ? Le taquina la Gauloise.

- Écoutez, demain j'ai envoyé des légionnaires à leur recherche. Vous pouvez rentrer, non ?

-QUOI ! Tu veux qu'on abandonne les recherches ? C'est hors de question !

- Là l'emplumé, je suis bien d'accord avec Hélène. Je ne vois pas en quel honneur je devrais rentrer en sachant cela !

- Écoutez les filles, je crois qu'il a raison.

-Merci Kemet !

Huctia et Hélène protestèrent, soutenues par Gabriela. Mais Égypte leur expliqua qu'elle aussi elle voulait retrouver son enfant, mais qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elles pouvaient faire d'autre. Elles avaient fouillé, fouillé et refouillé tous les endroits par lesquels elles étaient passées, ça n'avait rien donné. Les trois autres finirent par se rendre à la raison, et c'est inquiètes pour leurs enfants que les antiques nations rentrèrent. Mais dés demain, les recherches reprendraient. Légionnaires ou pas légionnaires !

Lorsque ses quatre femmes furent rentrées, Aquillius se retourna. Lui aussi était inquiet, bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait reparti à la recherche des petits. Mais voilà. Tout ne dépendant pas de lui. Il espérait seulement qu'Antonio sache veiller sur ses frères, et les garder avec lui

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre :D Que je n'ai pas du tout commencé... Vous allez devoir attendre (avec de la chance, l'inspiration sera avec moi) Nos petites nations devront donc passer une nouvelle nuit seule, loin de leurs parents. Et Grèce et Égypte sont aux mains de vilains marchands d'esclaves. Comment cette nouvelle nuit se passera-t-elle pour ces nations perdues et leurs parents inquiets?


	4. Manque

Disclaimer: Humhum... Bon et si c'est papy Rome en personne qui vous le confirme, vous me croirez pour de bon? Hetalia n'est pas à moi! (Aquillius: je confirme)

BONNE ANNÉE ! Oui, je suis en retard. Oui, c'est de ma faute et je suis désolée. Oui j'ai des excuses. Le manque d'inspiration, et le fait que je suis en train d'accrocher à un autre manga. Oui, je vous promet qu'un jour, cette fic sera terminée ^^ Oui, j'arrête avec mes oui :p J'espère que cette année 2013 a bien débutée pour vous et qu'elle se passera du mieux possible.

Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Héraclès et Gupta se sont fait enlever par des vilains marchands d'esclaves et sont dans de beaux draps! Pendant ce temps Antonio, Francis, Paolo, Lovino et Féliciano continus à errer. Mais ça devient de plus en plus dur, et même les ainés commencent à craquer. Les enfants vont devoir passer une nouvelle nuit loin de leurs parents. Seuls...

**Chapitre 4 : Manque…**

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui ai choisi de perdre les petits.

Rome devait subir depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés les regards foudroyants de ses quatre femmes. Il n'osait pas trop élever la voix car l'unique fois de la soirée où il avait eut l'audace de le faire, Kemet avait été prise d'une furieuse envie de briser tous les vases de la pièce. Et il avait réussi à sauver, in-extremis, ceux de la pièce voisine. Autant dire qu'il préférait se tenir à carreau.

-Nous sommes inquiètes pour eux, tu peux le comprendre non ? Répliqua Huctia se faisant la porte-parole des quatre.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire la tête toute la soirée.

-T'espérais quoi ? Qu'on rigole ?

Aquillius soupira. La Gauloise affichait une tête vraiment peu sympathique et les autres filles aussi. Elles n'avaient vraiment pas aimé devoir rentrer en laissant les petits dehors pour la seule raison que des légionnaires parcouraient la ville. Mais Rome n'avait pas eu le choix. Ses chefs ne voulaient pas qu'il laisse « ses possessions » comme ils le disaient dehors la nuit.

- Antonio saura sûrement s'occuper d'eux une nuit de plus. Et puis, Héraclès et Gupta sont assez grands pour l'aider. Tenta le mari pour les rassurer.

Hum… Serait-il aussi confiant s'il savait que Grèce et Égypte se trouvaient entre les mains de marchands d'esclaves ? En tout cas, ça avait l'air de rasséréner un peu les quatre mères. Oui, tant que les petites nations restaient aussi unies que possible, elles auraient une chance. Pour l'instant, il allait falloir se résigner à passer une nuit d'inquiétude.

- Allez, installons-nous ici.

Espagne n'avait pas si tôt fini sa phrase que les trois plus jeunes se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Les cinq enfants avaient marchés pendant un bon bout de temps. Il était normal qu'ils soient exténués. Francis et Antonio, quant à eux, tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Encore une nouvelle journée de recherches veine. Le temps commençait à se faire vraiment long. Ils avaient assez de marcher dans la poussière, dévisager toutes les personnes qui passaient autours d'eux en espérant croiser un visage connu.

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre Francis ? Demanda le petit Féliciano.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je veux avoir un câlin. Ça fait longtemps que mama et papa ne m'ont pas fait de câlin. Continua l'enfant d'une voix plaintive.

- Quand on rentrera, ils t'en feront pleins.

- Si on rentre un jour.

Les paroles de l'ainé des Italie jetèrent un froid. S'ils rentraient un jour… Rentreraient-ils à la maison justement ? Prenant conscience de ses paroles, les yeux de Lovino s'embuèrent. Retrouveraient-ils la douce chaleur de leurs foyers ? Ils avaient faim, froid, soif, et ils étaient fatigués. Ils ne savaient même pas comment ils avaient faits pour tenir jusqu'à là. Pour l'instant, ils voulaient juste rentrer.

- On… On va retrouver nos parents. Hein Tonio. Affirma Portugal en cherchant quand même une approbation auprès de son ainé.

- Oui, répondit l'ainé d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, on va retrouver nos parents et nos frères. Il… Il n'y a pas de raison, non ?

La tentative de consolation ne marcha pas. Les petits avaient toujours l'air aussi découragés et dépités. Francis ne disait plus rien et ses cheveux dissimulaient son visage. On ne pouvait pas savoir s'il pleurait ou non. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Puis les deux ainés s'assirent à leur tour. Ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un état de demi-sommeil. Soudain, Lovino se leva. Son ventre gargouillait. Il fallait qu'il mange. Il était fatigué peut-être, mais il détestait avoir le ventre vide. Il se leva et trottina jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle où il se trouvait. Il entendit alors la voix de Paolo derrière lui.

-Lovi, attend-moi.

Le futur Portugal alla jusqu'à son frère qui poussa un faible grognement. Il voulait y aller tout seul. Toutefois, il n'insulta pas son frère et se contenta de l'ignorer et de marcher droit devant lui. Paolo le suivit tant bien que de mal. Ni Antonio, ni Francis, ni Féliciano ne s'aperçurent de leur départ. Les deux petits allèrent jusqu'à un étalage de pains, de baguettes et de gâteaux. Les nations se mirent à saliver. Mais ils ne voyaient personne.

- EH ! Y A QUELQU'UN ! Hurla l'Italien, faisant sursauter le Portugais.

Le commerçant arriva, visiblement pas ravi du tout d'avoir été dérangé. Un peu impressionné, Lovino gémit. Ce fut donc Paolo qui demanda de la nourriture au commerçant, qui les regarda avec des yeux sévères. Puis, il leur ordonna de partir, ce qui ne plût pas au petit italien. Mais avant qu'il ne commence sa crise, deux hommes très baraqués arrivèrent et bousculèrent les deux petits.

- Hé ! Protesta Lovino.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as morpion ? Un des hommes fit tomber Italie en posant son pied très près de son visage.

- Z'avez pas le droit ! Hurla l'enfant pendant que son frère l'aidait à se relever.

- Lovino, regarde.

Paolo montra l'un des deux hommes du doigt. Il était borgne, et en plus c'était le plus grand des deux. Le jeune italien poussa un cri de peur, et commença à reculer. Un homme-cyclope ! C'était un homme-cyclope ! Paolo suivit son frère, et commença à pleurer. Ils allaient vouloir les emmener pour les dévorer tout crû.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez peur ?

L'homme tapa violemment du pied sur le sol pour effrayer davantage les petits qui se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. L'homme borgne commença à marcher sur eux, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser leur peur. Paolo sanglotait doucement, alors que Lovino avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Soudain, l'homme ouvrit la bouche.

- Bouh !

-SHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Les enfants détalèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et allèrent se dissimuler derrière un établit abandonné. Ils restèrent longtemps, serré l'un contre l'autre, priant pour que l'homme ne les retrouve pas. Il était effrayant, si effrayant ! Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils les retrouvent et les emmènent pour les dévorer.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-SHIGI !

Gupta avait peur, très peur. Un adulte était venu dans la cale et l'avait trainé jusqu'à la cabine du chef, en lui faisant bien comprendre que s'il osait crier, ça irait très mal. Alors depuis, il était replié contre le mur sur lequel on l'avait jeté. Le capitaine ne faisait que l'observer du coin de l'œil, semblant juger chaque partie de son corps. Il avait envie d'appeler ses parents, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il se produirait s'il osait.

-Il est très beau. Jeune certes, mais il ferait l'affaire.

-Je vous en supplie, supplia l'enfant-nation d'une petite voix, ne me faites pas de mal. Je veux rentrer chez moi…

- SILENCE !

Le coup violemment porté sur la table fit gémir l'enfant, qui se replia un peu plus contre le mur. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Quelques instants plus tôt, un homme avait aussi emmené son frère. Mais lorsqu'il était revenu, il n'avait pas eut le temps de l'interroger. Et puis de toute façon, ils avaient eut une dispute. Grèce devait encore bouder.

-Alors ? Que décidez-vous pour celui-ci ?

- Eh bien…

Pendant ce temps, le petit grec était lui aussi replié contre le mur de la cale. Lui aussi était terrifié, et voulait que ses parents arrivent. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Gupta ! Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas écouté quand il lui avait dit qu'il fallait fuir. Ils n'en seraient pas là, s'ils avaient courut se réfugier au temple. Mais Égypte refusait d'admettre que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir que l'homme était un méchant.

« Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Gupta. C'est lui qui nous a fourrés dans cette situation ! »

Il serra les poings, furieux contre son frère. Quand on l'avait ramené, il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Il le boudait, voilà. Il le boudait parce qu'il refusait de reconnaître ses erreurs. Il ne voulait pas avouer. Soudain, un crissement le fit sursauter.

-Que…

Une ombre féline tenant quelque chose dans sa gueule apparue sur le mur opposé. Puis, la fine silhouette d'une chatte et de son petit arriva. La maman déposa son chaton avec beaucoup de délicatesse sur le plancher. Grèce les regarda faire en souriant. Ils étaient si mignons ces chats, si adorables. La maman chatte commença à lécher son petit qui ronronna de plaisir. Puis les deux félins commencèrent à se câliner.

-Vous êtes si mignons… Tu as de la chance… Petit chat…

Grèce s'extasiait devant les adorables félins. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses frères n'aimaient pas les chats. Même Égypte, dont la mère vénérait quand même une déesse à tête de chat, s'y intéressaient moins que lui. Pourtant, ils étaient si beaux, si intéressant. Héraclès tendit les bras pour prendre le chaton dans ses mains. Soudain un feulement le fit sursauter et reculer.

-Je suis désolé maman chat, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne ferais pas de mal à ton petit, je te le promets.

La maman chat, jugeant sans doute que l'importun était assez éloigné de son enfant, se contenta de s'asseoir et de le fixer. Le chaton alla se coller contre sa mère et commença à frotter sa tête contre son pelage.

-Moi aussi… J'aimerais pouvoir me coller contre ma mama comme ça…

Grèce avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi, il voulait que sa mère prenne soin de lui comme la chatte prenait soin de son bébé. Il voulait retrouver sa famille, ses frères, son papa et sa maman. Il avait terriblement besoin d'affection. Du même coup, il réalisa qu'il ne détestait pas son frère comme il le croyait. Il était juste tellement frustré d'avoir été séparé de sa famille, qu'il la rejetait sur la seule personne qui lui restait. A ce moment là, la maman chatte repris le petit dans sa gueule et parti.

- Je veux revoir ma famille… Je veux…

L'enfant brun commença à renifler, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Sa mama Grèce lui manquait tellement… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il avait tellement peur.

-Je veux ma mama ! Je ne veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux revoir mes parents et mes frères ! Il continua à pleurer et à crier.

Pendant ce temps, Gupta était en train de protester avec véhémence. Non, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas être vendu demain sur le marché aux esclaves ! Mais une baffe sur la joue le fit rapidement taire. On l'attrapa par le bras et on le tira sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la cabine du chef.

-Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que vous me vendiez comme un vulgaire objet ! Je suis…

- Tu vas te taire oui ! Nous nous fichons bien de ce que tu penses, ce qui importe c'est que tu nous rapporte le plus possible. On ne se préoccupera pas toujours de ce que tu souhaites petit. Alors il vaut mieux s'y habituer maintenant.

- Mais ma mama… Je ne veux pas quitter ma mama, elle doit s'inquiéter et me chercher. Gupta commença à pleurer.

-On s'en fiche de ta mama ! Allez, il ouvrit la porte de la cale, rentre là-dedans et repose-toi quand même. Tu ne rapporteras rien, si tu es complètement fatigué. Il balança l'enfant nation à l'intérieur et referma la porte en la claquant.

Égypte atterrit violemment contre le sol et gémit. Puis il releva les yeux et croisa le regard vert et plein de larmes de son frère. Grèce aussi avait peur et était en train de pleurer. Il ne savait pas quel sort lui était réservé, mais il allait sûrement être éloigné de leur famille. Il se releva difficilement.

-Héra… Héraclès…

- Gupta… Je suis désolé…

Les deux enfants éclatèrent en sanglots et foncèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Essayant de se réconforter mutuellement, de se redonner du courage. Ils en avaient besoin, tellement besoin. S'ils étaient séparés, il était fort probable qu'ils ne puissent plus continuer. Ensemble, ils auraient peut-être une chance. Peut-être…

-Égypte… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on dit ?

-Que… Qu'ils allaient me vendre sur le marché aux esclaves demain. Ils ont dit qu'un enfant comme moi séduirait peut-être des femmes nobles. Mais je ne veux pas être vendu à des femmes, même si elles sont nobles. Je ne veux pas, il continua à se plaindre pendant un moment, et… Et toi ?

-Oh moi… Ils veulent m'emmener loin d'ici… Ils connaissent quelqu'un dans un autre pays qui serait intéressé par un petit comme moi… Grèce baissa les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Mais alors…

-Ils veulent m'emmener demain.

-On ne peut pas les laisser faire !

- J'aimerais bien mais… N'Y a pas de chats.

Ah, encore ses chats ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter. Avec un peu de chance… Gupta alla jusqu'à la porte et appuya légèrement sur la poignée. Oui ! La porte n'était pas verrouillée ! Il la poussa doucement, et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Il n'y avait personne. Peut-être que… Il se tourna vers son frère et, sans se parler, les enfants comprirent qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Allez, Grèce passa devant Égypte, vient. On va leur fausser compagnie pendant qu'ils dorment. Mais il va falloir courir très vite une fois dehors. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous rattrapent.

Les enfants sortirent lentement sur le pont, en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible. Heureusement, tout l'équipage présent dormait à poings fermés. Les enfants purent donc se déplacer, sans se faire repérer. Ils grimpèrent sur le bastingage. En voyant toute cette eau, Héraclès faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. Mais son frère le retint fermement par le bras. Il ne fallait pas flancher. C'était juste un petit saut de rien du tout.

-Allez, Gupta prit son frère par la main, vient. Tu verras, c'est facile.

Grèce hésita un peu. Soudain des cris d'adultes attirèrent son attention. Ils étaient repérés, plus le temps pour hésiter. Les deux enfants prirent leur élan en même temps et sautèrent du bastingage. Héraclès se fit une petite frayeur en manquant de tomber dans l'eau, mais son frère réussi à le maintenir au sol. Les deux petits s'enfuyaient tandis que des têtes d'hommes adultes apparaissaient par-dessus le bastingage.

-Ils s'enfuient ! Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! Rattrapez-les et ramenez-les-moi !

Pendant ce temps, les deux petits continuaient à courir à travers les rues de Rome. Ne désirant qu'une chose. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les marchands d'esclaves. Après plusieurs minutes de course. Ils s'effondrèrent exténués. Ils réussirent tout de même à se trainer sous un établit que l'on avait laissé là, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient réussi à les semer, mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, tous les sens aux aguets. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Le calme plat. Les yeux du jeune grec commencèrent à picoter.

-Sommeil. Dormons. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de son frère, et sa respiration commença à ralentir.

-Mais… Et s'ils nous rattrapent ?

Mais le Grec était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Sentant la fatigue l'envahir à son tour. Égypte posa sa tête sur celle de son frère et passa son bras autours de son cou. Dans son sommeil, Héraclès prit la main restant de l'égyptien dans la sienne. Tout doucement, Égypte s'endormit à son tour. Il se fichait bien des marchands maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir auprès de son frère.

-Demain… On retrouvera nos parents… Murmura l'enfant.

-Mmmm… Dors…

- Bonne nuit Héraclès.

Revenons à Lovino et Paulo. Le cri d'Italie du Sud avait été stoppé par deux mains se plaquant sur sa bouche. Paulo avait faillit crier, mais il avait reconnu Antonio. Son frère était venu les chercher ! Et… Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Il les gronda un peu pour s'être éloigné comme ça. Ils auraient très bien pût se perdre comme Grèce et Gupta. Mais l'étreinte de ses deux frères le calma immédiatement.

-On est désolé Tonio, on ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Geignit le futur Portugal.

-Et… Et puis on a vu un homme-cyclope…Il a faillit nous enlever… Tu pourrais être plus gentil SHI…

-Un homme cyclope ? Fit Antonio coupant court au cri de l'Italien.

- Oui. Un méchant cyclope qui voulait nous manger tout crût. Mais on a couru trop vite pour lui, il n'a pas pût nous avoir. Mais, Paolo regarda derrière Antonio, où sont Francis et Féli ?

- Je leur ai demandé de rester dans la ruelle. Ils s'inquiètent pour vous, ce n'est vraiment pas malin.

Les deux plus jeunes eurent rapidement les larmes aux yeux. Ne pouvant pas résister à leurs petits airs malheureux, Espagne les prit dans ses bras et leur fit un câlin. Les deux enfants se serrèrent contre lui et pleurèrent un petit peu. Puis l'ainé les prit chacun par une main et les ramena dans la ruelle ou France et Italie du Nord étaient restés cachés.

- Tu les as retrouvés ! S'exclama le blond, pendant que Féliciano sautait au cou de Lovino.

Soudain, les cinq estomacs se mirent à gargouiller. Toutes les boutiques étaient fermées. Ils ne pourraient pas aller chercher à manger avant demain. Pour une fois Lovino ne dit rien. Conscient que c'était un peu de sa faute, ainsi que de celle de Portugal. S'ils n'étaient pas partis tout seul, Espagne n'aurait pas perdu du temps à les chercher. C'est donc le ventre vide, qu'ils se réfugièrent au fond de la ruelle pour dormir. Mais l'un d'eux n'avait pas sommeil.

-Vééé…

Le plus jeune des enfants d'Aquillius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses parents lui manquaient trop. Il voulait aller leur faire mille câlins. Qu'ils le bercent et le rassure, lui disant que tout était fini. Qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de passer ses journées dehors, à marcher sans savoir s'il pourrait rentrer chez lui en traversant le coin de la rue.

-Je veux rentrer… Je veux rentrer, vééé…

Au début, la présence de ses frères le rassurait. Lui redonnait de la force pour avancer. Mais plus ça allait, plus il avait envie d'abandonner. De s'asseoir dans un coin et d'attendre l'arrivée de ses parents. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il avait peur, tellement peur de ne jamais rentrer chez lui. De ne jamais revoir sa famille. Il alla s'asseoir à l'entrée de la ruelle et leva les yeux vers la Lune. Une voix le fit sursauter.

- Féliciano, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce n'était que Francis. Son frère avait dû l'entendre se déplacer, et ça l'avait réveillé. Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de son jeune frère qui s'essuya les yeux. Les deux enfants restèrent là, sans rien dire. A fixer la rue en face d'eux. Autours d'eux c'était le calme plat. Il était si tard que plus personne ne trainait dans les rues. Le silence régnait en maitre sur cette partie de la Ville Éternelle. Un silence reposant, mais inquiétant. Même s'ils avaient déjà quelques siècles, les deux enfants avaient encore peur du noir.

-Dit Francis, tu crois qu'on va revoir nos parents un jour ? Demanda le brun en levant les yeux vers son frère.

-Je suppose, Les yeux du jeune Italie s'embuèrent de larmes, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant qu'on restera ensemble, on aura une chance.

- M… Mais… La nuit dernière Héraclès et Gupta ont été enlevés par des monstres… Et… Et s'ils revenaient nous prendre cette nuit… L'enfant renifla.

- On ne risque rien, fit le blond pas très rassuré pour autant, si nous restons dans la ruelle cette nuit personne ne viendra.

- J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'on ne rentre jamais à la maison et qu'on ne revoit jamais nos parents… Je n'ai pas envie de rester loin d'eux toute ma vie.

-Féli, je suis sûr qu'on les retrouvera. Sincèrement.

L'Italien se serra contre son frère, comme pour lui réclamer du réconfort. Francis le serra contre lui en lui frottant le dos. Puis, toute en le berçant, il commença à fredonner un petit air. Une chanson que sa mama lui avait apprise mais dont il avait oublié les paroles. Le plus jeune se calma petit à petit, et ses yeux commencèrent à clignoter.

-Continue de chanter Francis… Réclama-t-il en s'accrochant à la tunique du jeune blond.

France continua donc à chanter, tout en s'adossant contre le mur derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son jeune frère était parfaitement endormi, il le souleva doucement et alla se positionner à côté de Lovino, blotti contre Antonio. Pendant qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère, il vit Paulo, blottit contre l'autre flanc du brun, bouger un peu. Tout doucement, l'enfant blond s'endormit à son tour, murmurant juste avant de s'endormir une prière à Bélisama.

Pendant que cinq enfants dormaient dans leur ruelle, et que deux autres étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sous un établit. Deux mamas guettaient le lever du Soleil. Aquillius leur avait permit de reprendre les recherches dés les premières lueurs du jour. Ainsi, Huctia et Kemet étaient en train de surveiller les tous premiers rayons de l'astre du jour. Gabriela, qui les avait suivies, était endormie derrière elles. Enfin, le ciel commença à se rosir. Huctia commença à secouer Ibéria.

- Allez, réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure.

- Hein ?

Ibéria mit un peu de temps à se mettre debout. Les trois femmes-nations attrapèrent les armes qu'elles avaient chipées à des légionnaires et se préparèrent à parcourir les rues romaines. Soudain, une vois d'homme les arrêta. Aquillius se tenait derrière elles, accompagné d'Hélène. Gaule allait le mettre au défit de les empêcher de partir, mais le Romain la fit taire en levant la main en l'air en signe de paix.

- Du calme, je ne chercherais pas à vous retenir.

- Y a intérêt.

- Vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi, ou vous m'avez vraiment pris au mot quand j'ai dit « nous partirons dés les premières lueurs du jour » ?

- A ton avis ?

Rome soupira. D'accord, il admettait qu'il était peut-être trop optimiste. Et qu'il ne se bougeait pas assez pour retrouver ses enfants. Il en était conscient. Mais il n'aurait pas crût que ça entrainerait une telle réaction de la part des trois nations. Il parvint néanmoins à les convaincre qu'il voulait juste se joindre à elles. Et que non, ce n'était pas juste pour les surveiller. Une fois que tout fut clair, les nations adultes partirent donc à la recherche de leurs petits. Toujours perdus dans Rome.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ^^ Prochain? Bonne question. En fait il était déjà écrit, mais les changements dans la fic ont fait que maintenant il est entièrement à refaire ^^' Mais je le ferais, promit! A la fic "Au nom du père" risque d'être mise de cotée tant que je n'aurais pas fini la publication de celle-ci. désolée :/


	5. Retrouvailles et danger

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, je vous l'assure ._.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent:** Hum, la nuit fut plutôt calme pour les petits latins. Calme, mais pleine d'émotion. Après avoir failli être séparés, Grèce et Gupta on finalement réussi à s'enfuir. mais la menace des marchands d'esclaves plane toujours sur eux, et ils en sont conscients. De leur côté, le groupe des cinq ont connus quelques mésaventures et le plus jeune d'entre eux a commencé à montrer des signes de grande faiblesse. La nuit est passée (il est 6 heures, Rome s'éveille... Comment ça, c'est pas la phrase originale!) et il est temps de repartir.

Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi longue pour le quatrième chapitre, vous avez le droit au cinquième en avance ^^ Le sixième est en cours d'écriture et je pense que se sera le dernier (eh oui, déjà la fin *soupir* enfin presque fin pour l'instant) Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles et danger**

Les rayons du Soleil lui chatouillèrent les paupières. Antonio fronça le nez et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait déjà jour ? Il lui semblait que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il dormait. Il senti Lovino et Paolo endormis contre ses flancs. Francis avait toujours la tête posée sur son épaule, et Féliciano était dans les bras du blond. Personne n'avait été enlevé. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Son ventre gargouilla un bon coup. Zut, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis hier. Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à avoir un peu de nourriture aujourd'hui.

-Mmmm…

-Paolo ? Appela-t-il doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller les autres petits.

-Antonio ? Paolo ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son frère.

- Bien dormi ?

- Faim… Portugal se frotta les yeux.

- On attend que les autres se réveillent, et on y va.

- Je peux y aller tout seul ?

- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer. Grogna l'ainé des bruns.

Paolo tressaillit un peu. Il se rassit donc à côté de son ainé qui passa un bras autours de ses épaules. La matinée était calme. Quelques humains étaient pourtant en train de s'activer.

- Tu crois qu'on va retrouver nos parents aujourd'hui ?

- Je… Je crois. Répondit l'autre, un peu dérouté.

- Ils me manquent…

-Oui… Moi aussi, ils me manquent.

Les deux bruns se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, sentant une vague de nostalgie les envahirent. Paulo pleura un petit peu, mais il essuya bien vite ses larmes. A ce moment là, Francis et Lovino se mirent à bouger. Le blond poussa un long bâillement, tandis que le brun se frotta les yeux et regarda autours de lui. Ne semblant pas reconnaître les lieux. Féliciano se réveilla à son tour. Ils avaient tous l'air plus reposés qu'hier.

-Vééé !

- Maintenant qu'on est tous réveillés, on va pouvoir aller chercher à manger. S'exclama Portugal.

Soudain, une ombre recouvrit les cinq enfants-nations. Les trois plus jeunes se réfugièrent dans les bras de leurs ainés. Il s'agissait d'un humain adulte. Il fixait les petits, sans doute surpris de les voir ici. Antonio se leva, forçant Lovino et Paulo à se réfugier aux côtés de Francis. L'adulte s'agenouilla à la hauteur d'Antonio et les regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas l'habitude de voir des gosses ici. Francis se leva, tout en gardant les trois enfants bien serrés contre lui.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'ainé des enfants.

- Il veut nous enlever, shigi ! C'est un homme-cyclope. Souffla Lovino.

France le fit taire en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être insolent. Même s'il avait peur. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'était pas méchant. L'homme observa les cinq petits pendant un bon moment avant de se relever. Il leur demanda de partir d'ici, il n'aimait pas avoir des personnes errantes si près de sa boutique. Les petits se mirent à le supplier. Ils ne voulaient pas partir maintenant.

- S'il vous plait. Laissez-nous le temps d'avoir à manger. On partira après, promit.

- Vous voulez juste manger ?

-Voui ! Répliquèrent les petits, Italie et France firent même les yeux doux à l'humain.

- Et si je vous donne à manger, vous partirez immédiatement.

- Vous nous donneriez vraiment à manger !

L'homme approuva et les cinq enfants dansèrent de joie. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Et cet homme leur proposait de leur donner un peu de nourriture gratuitement. La journée commençait bien. L'homme leur demanda de l'attendre ici, s'en alla, et revint avec un pain entier et du fromage. Les petits se jetèrent dessus et remercièrent leur bienfaiteur. L'homme les laissa se sustenter, et retourna dans son magasin. Les cinq enfants restèrent assis, dégustant leur petit déjeuner. Féliciano était serré contre le ventre de Francis, et Paolo et Lovino était contre Antonio. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger, ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent.

- Allez, debout !

On le secouait comme un prunier. Gupta grogna un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Un adulte le pris par le bras et le tira de sous l'établi. Puis il fit de même avec Héraclès qui protesta. L'homme leur demanda de dégager d'ici, il n'aimait pas voir des enfants errer dans le coin. Les enfants, ça chipait tout ce qui passait sous leur main, selon lui. Grèce et Égypte essayèrent de l'amadouer, en vain. Ils furent contraints de partir.

- Encore sommeil… Couina le Grec en marchant quasiment en dormant.

- Héraclès attention ou, Héraclès buta contre une pierre et s'affala de tout son long, trop tard. Tu vas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu n'as pas fait attention à où tu marchais et tu es tombé, crétin. Égypte aida son frère à se relever.

- J'ai faim. Tu crois qu'un humain voudra bien nous donner à manger ?

Les deux enfants déambulèrent dans les rues de Rome. Ils pensaient que les marchands d'esclaves les avaient oubliés et ne craignait donc pas de se faire avoir de nouveau. Ce qui les inquiétait surtout, c'était leur estomac vide. Il allait leur falloir à manger très vite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vendeur de pain ambulant.

-Tu crois que ça marchera si on lui fait les yeux doux ?

-Peut-être, Francis y est arrivé.

Ils se placèrent devant lui en faisant une tête de chien perdu. Mais il fallait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas doués parce qu'il les envoya tout de suite promener. Les deux petites nations avaient fait une tête si dépitée que le marchand prit de pitié avait quand même consentit à leur donner un vieux pain qu'il n'avait pas vendu la veille. Maigre consolation, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Va falloir demander à Francis et Féliciano de nous apprendre. Comme ça on y arrivera mieux la prochaine fois. Avait conclu Héraclès.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas voulu nous donner à manger, au début, parce qu'il n'aime pas les têtes de chiens battus.

-Tu crois que les têtes de chats marcheraient mieux ? Ça veut dire que j'ai raison quand je dis que les chats sont plus mignons que les chiens.

-Sans commentaires…

Soudain ils reconnurent les voix de leurs ravisseurs juste derrière eux. Ils les avaient déjà retrouvés ! Vite, ils devaient s'enfuir le plus vite possible, sinon ils allaient les ramener dans leur bateau. Ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces, mais les adultes étaient plus rapides qu'eux. Ils n'allaient pas tarer à se faire rattraper à ce rythme. Voyant que Égypte commençait déjà à fatiguer, Grèce l'attrapa par la main pour l'aider à aller plus vite. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faiblir.

-Regarde là-bas ! Une échoppe, cachons-nous à l'intérieur !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous lâcher ?

Le Grec haussa les épaules et les deux enfants filèrent dans l'échoppe et se frayèrent un chemin à travers les jambes des personnes présentent. Celles-ci ne furent pas très contentes, mais les deux enfants allaient trop vite pour qu'ils puissent les attraper au passage. Les deux nations se réfugièrent derrière le comptoir.

-Tu crois qu'on les a semés là ? Demanda Grèce, essoufflé.

-Je ne sais pas, restons ici un petit peu. On ressortira après.

-Dites les gamins, vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes un tout petit peu jeunes pour entrer ici ? Sortez de là ! Le tavernier prit les deux enfants par le bras et les tira dehors.

-Oh non, s'il vous plait monsieur. Laissez-nous rester ici, on ne fera pas de mal. Le supplia

-Fichez le camp, je ne le répèterais pas.

Les deux enfants durent sortir de l'auberge. Une fois dehors, ils se trouvèrent une cachette et attendirent. Au cas où leurs poursuivants étaient toujours dans les parages. Ils commençaient à avoir peur. Combien de temps pourraient-ils encore s'échapper ? Où étaient leurs parents ? Eux pourraient les protéger. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était errer en espérant tomber le moins possible sur les marchands.

Inconscient du danger qui planait sur les têtes de leurs frères. Les cinq latins continuaient à errer dans les rues romaines. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient proches du port, car ils entendaient les cris des mouettes au loin. Leur maison n'était pas près de la mer, mais peut-être leurs parents y étaient ils. Soudain, les enfants poussèrent un cri. Une sorte de petit diablotin aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux tout blanc venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Semblant sortir de nulle part. L'enfant devait avoir le même âge qu'Antonio.

-Kesese, il ne trouvera jamais mon génial moi ! Je suis parfaitement et génialement génial. Oh, il remarqua les enfants qui le regardaient d'un air surpris, pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ? Vous êtes surpris par ma géniale attitude ?

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Francis.

-Je suis le sensationnel et génial Gilbert, et bientôt je serais connu dans le monde entier comme le plus génial des p… Hommes. Gilbert prit une pose qu'il voulait impressionnante.

-Tu t'es perdu toi aussi ? Demanda Féliciano d'un ton innocent.

-Moi ? Je suis bien trop génialement génial pour me perdre. Le génial-moi jouait juste à cache-cache avec son frère. Mais je suis tellement génial que je n'ai même pas besoin de me cacher ! Dit-donc, il s'approcha de Francis et lui passa un bras autours des épaules, t'es plutôt mignonne toi tu sais. Quand je serais grand, je te ferais l'honneur d'être mon épouse, kesese !

-Mais, je suis un garçon !

-Le génial moi ne peut se tromper ! Tu es une très jolie petite fille. D'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles ?

-Francis.

-Mais, ce n'est pas un nom de fille ça ! Tu sais, y a pas de honte à en être une.

Francis se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'albinos, l'ai très fâché. Il n'aimait pas que l'on le prenne pour une fille. Il avait peut-être les cheveux longs, mais ce n'est pas grave, il était un garçon quand même ! Derrière lui, Paolo et Lovino gloussaient. De toute évidence voir leur frère être pris pour une fille les amusaient au plus haut point. Antonio éloigna Gilbert de son frère. Il commençait à le trouver vraiment gênant à coller son petit frère ainsi !

-Eh ! Ne pousse pas l'awesome-me ainsi, tu pourrais le regretter !

Antonio leva les yeux au ciel, et fit signe à ses frères de le suivre. Les enfants passèrent donc devant Prusse, le fixant tous d'un air curieux. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'enfant albinos. Toujours un peu vexé d'avoir été pris pour une demoiselle, Francis tira la langue à la future nation prussienne qui la lui tira en retour. Puis Gilbert regarda les nations s'éloigner. Un sourire de diablotin ourla ses lèvres.

- Hé ! Attendez ! Gilbert les rejoignit au bout de quelques mètres.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je vais venir avec vous. Je pourrais vous aider à retrouver vos frères. Et puis, si je bouge tout le temps mon frère ne me retrouvera jamais.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il te retrouve. Ce n'est pas gentil. Il va avoir peur tout seul dans la grande ville.

Prusse faillit bien éclater de rire. Mais devant l'air sincèrement inquiet du petit italien, il n'osa pas. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour un gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas ?! Impressionnant, il fallait le voir pour le croire. Il lui assura que son frère n'allait pas avoir peur, et qu'il saurait se débrouiller tout seul.

- En tout cas, il prit Francis par les épaules, je pourrais surveiller notre princesse. Kesese, le génial moi

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Francis lui colla une grosse baffe, qui surprit les autres latins. Gilbert compris donc qu'il a été trop loin, et se calma aussitôt. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas trop se la mettre sur le dos, la demoiselle. Il resta donc légèrement en arrière, en se félicitant de sa bonne idée. Son frère ne le retrouverait jamais s'il bougeait tout le temps.

- Dit. Où sont tes parents ? Demanda Féliciano en se retournant vers lui.

- Mon Vati doit être quelque part dans la ville. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas pour le génial moi, parce qu'il sait que je suis génial et qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver. Un jour je serais aussi génial que mon Vati et il sera très fier de moi.

L'enfant albinos continua son monologue pendant un bon moment. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du port, Féliciano demanda à Gilbert des détails sur sa maman. Là, l'albinos ne pût rien dire. Il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de sa mère. Mais il affirma tout de même qu'elle devait être génial pour avoir fait il fils aussi génial que lui. Lovino grommela qu'elle devait surtout le trouver insupportable. Soudain, une petite main se posa sur l'épaule de Prusse. Les faisant tous sursauter.

-Trouvé ! Fit un petit garçon de 7 ans, aux cheveux plus sombres que ceux de Francis.

-NAN ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! LE GENIALISSISME ET GÉNIAL MOI NE PEUT PAS PERDRE !

-Héhéhé, tu fais trop de bruits Gilbert. On t'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde tu sais. Le blond gratouilla la masse chevelue de son frère.

Danemark, parce que c'était lui, remarqua alors les cinq petits latins. Et comme Prusse avant lui, il commença à féliciter la jeune nation d'être aussi jolie. Ce qui fit criser l'autre nation qui scanda que quand elle serait grande, elle se ferait pousser la barbe comme papy Rome. Na ! Comme ça plus personne ne dirait qu'il était une fille, double na ! Pendant qu'Antonio essayait de calmer son frère, Féliciano s'approcha de Niels et le détailla.

- T'es drôlement grand ! Tu dois être très fort. Dit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un glacier.

-Pas aussi fort que le génial moi. Répliqua Prusse, jaloux.

- Aha, ne l'écoute pas. Je suis bien plus fort que ce gamin. Un jour je dominerais l'ensemble des terres du Nord.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Tu dis n'importe quoi Niels !

Le Germain et le Scandinave continuèrent à se chamailler, pendant que Féliciano continuait d'affirmer que Danemark devait vraiment être fort et qu'il allait pouvoir les protéger. Mais personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à lui. Et personne ne s'aperçut non plus que Lovino, exaspéré par les deux germaniques, avait continué sa route. D'ailleurs, lui aussi n'avait pas remarqué que personne ne le suivait. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne voyait plus ses frères.

-Antonio ? Féliciano ? Paolo ? Francis ?

Il regarda frénétiquement autours de lui, mais ne vit personne. Il était seul. Des grosses larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il avait perdu ses frères. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Il commença à hurler très fort, attirant sur lui le regard des adultes. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul ! Tout ça c'était de la faute de Gilbert et Niels ! A cause d'eux, il était encore plus perdu que tout à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps. Héraclès et Gupta avaient continué leur errance à travers Rome. Sans le vouloir, ils étaient retournés au port. Et donc c'était rapproché des marchands d'esclaves. Lorsqu'ils s'en étaient aperçus, les enfants avaient commencés à paniquer. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de marchands en vu. Mais ils avaient quand même voulu s'éloigner de là.

-Écoute. Héraclès s'arrêta net, stoppant du même coup l'Égyptien.

-Quoi ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

- Tu n'entends rien ? On dirait des cris…

Oui, c'était bien des cris qu'on entendait au loin. Après mûre réflexion, il s'agissait même de deux du deuxième enfant d'Hélène : Lovino. Et il devait être seul.

-Tu crois qu'Antonio n'a pas réussi à tous les garder avec lui ? Qu'ils se sont tous égarés ?

- Sais pas, répondit le Grec, en tout cas il faut le trouver.

Oui, et de préférence avant les marchands. Ils seraient capables de s'intéresser à lui et de le capturer. Heureusement, ses cris à répétition le rendaient facile à localiser. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent trouvé, Héraclès plaqua sans plus de cérémonie sa main sur la bouche de l'Italien. Le faisant taire du même coup. Surpris, Italie du Sud leva la tête, et souri lorsqu'il reconnu ses deux frères ainés. Mais la main de Grèce sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier.

-Chut Romano, ne crie surtout pas. Tu risque de nous faire repérer. Lui intima Égypte.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé être avec Tonio et les autres ? Depuis quand tu les as perdu ? Lui demanda Grèce.

Lovino leur expliqua les derniers évènements. Lorsqu'il eut fini, les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que les quatre autres devaient toujours être ensemble. La mauvaise, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi sur le port. Donc, ils avaient intérêt à les retrouver très vite. Pour les avertir du danger qu'ils courraient. Mais le port était grand, ils allaient mettre du temps à les retrouver.

-Bah pas le temps de s'attarder, prend le avec toi et allons-y.

Gupta pris les devant, pendant qu'Héraclès prenait son frère avec lui et lui expliquait de surtout faire tout ce qu'il lui disait. Lovino le regarda l'air de dire « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je suis grand, hé oh ! » Mais obéit bien gentiment à son aîné. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment, ils entendirent plusieurs personnes les appeler. Le reste de la fratrie latine fonçait vers eux et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des trois autres. Antonio commença à réprimander Lovino pour s'être éloigné ainsi sans prévenir. Mais les deux autres le firent rapidement taire, il fallait s'éloigner du port.

- On est poursuivit par des marchands d'esclaves. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous attrapent, sinon ils vont nous remmener sur leur affreux bateau !

Soudain, une ombre s'étendit sur les sept latins. Héraclès et Gupta levèrent les yeux, pendant que les quatre plus jeunes allèrent se réfugier derrière Antonio. Oho…

-Enfin je vous retrouve.

Le Grec et l'Égyptien poussèrent un hurlement en voyant les deux hommes qui se dressaient derrière eux. Les marchands ! C'étaient les marchands ! Les sept latins se mirent à fuir, mais les adultes les poursuivirent. Et non seulement ils leur courraient après, mais en plus ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils bifurquèrent à un endroit, mais il s'agissait d'un cul de sac.

-On est coincé !

Les trois plus jeunes se réfugièrent au fond de la rue, Francis se plaça devant eux. Espagne, Grèce et Égypte restèrent en avant, près à défendre leurs frères s'il le fallait. En effet les deux hommes arrivèrent, et marchèrent sur les fils de Rome. Les deux Italie crièrent, tandis que les trois ainés montrèrent les dents. Croyant pouvoir les intimider. Mais c'était peine perdu. Féliciano étouffa un sanglot et s'accrocha à la tunique de France, tandis que Lovino se cachait les yeux. Paolo lui avait les yeux rivés sur son frère ainé.

- Allons, laissez-vous faire. Vous souffrirez moins, héhéhé.

-Vééé/ SHIGI !

L'homme leva la main pour attraper Gupta, l'enfant esquiva en reculant. Héraclès s'accrocha à l'autre bras de l'adulte, mais ce dernier le secoua si fort qu'il fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de son choc, que le deuxième humain l'attrapa par le col et le fourra dans un tonneau. Le petit grec poussa des hurlements et se débattit. Mais il n'arriva pas à le faire lâcher prise. Gupta voulu porter secours à son frère, mais il se fit lui aussi attraper par le col et emprisonné dans le tonneau avec son frère. L'homme posa le couvercle du tonneau.

-J'emmène ces deux là au navire. Toi, tiens les autres à distance le temps que je revienne avec du renfort. Il prit le tonneau duquel émanait des cris étouffés.

- D'accord dépêche-toi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ce gosse, il attrapa Tonio qui fonçait attaquer les jambes de l'homme au tonneau, reste ici veux-tu ?

Antonio gesticula dans tous les sens et colla même un coup de pied dans le nez de l'être humain. Ce qui bien sûr ne lui plût pas du tout. Il jeta violemment le petit brun au sol et, alors que la nation essayait de se relever, il l'écrabouilla violemment avec son pied. Arrachant un cri de douleur au futur Espagne. L'enfant retint ses larmes et commença à donner des coups sur la cheville de l'adulte qui l'ignora.

-Antonio !

Pendant que France et Portugal se portait au secours de leur frère, Lovino poussa un énorme « SHIGI ! » Et commença à insulter l'adulte de tous les noms d'oiseaux de son répertoire. Mais un cri plus fort de leur grand frère stoppa nette les petites nations. L'homme venait de renforcer la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps du pauvre Antonio.

-Là, vous-êtes calmez maintenant ? Continuez à faire les andouilles, et je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas fini de l'entendre hurler.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il renforça encore plus la douleur sur le dos de la petite nation aux yeux verts. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus, tellement elle avait mal. Les trois plus jeunes commencèrent à pleurer, et Paolo et Lovino ponctuèrent leurs hurlements par des insultes bien senties. Francis lui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille. Il voulait aider son frère. Mai s'il le faisait, l'humain lui ferait encore plus mal. Et il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Que faire ? Que faire ?

-Fr… Francis… Antonio releva la tête, la douleur se lisait sur son visage enfantin.

- Antonio ?

- Pr… Prend les petits avec toi… Fuyez… Il ne pourra pas… Hurg !

L'homme venait de ré-appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le dos de la future nation espagnole. Les latins étaient très, mais alors très, mal partie.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils iraient faire au port.

-C'est le seul endroit qu'on n'a pas encore fouillé. Pourquoi pas ?

- … Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup.

Les mères des petites nations latines et Aquillius avaient une nouvelle fois fouillé dans les moindres recoins les endroits par lesquels ils étaient passés. Et leurs recherches c'étaient avérées aussi vaine que la dernière fois. Alors, ils avaient décidés de se rendre au port. Seul endroit qu'ils avaient exclus de leurs recherches. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur destination, Rome s'arrêta tout net.

-Mais qu'est-ce…

Là, devant lui, se tenait son rival et ennemi de toujours. Une nation aux cheveux blonds et yeux aciers. Germania, la nation des peuples barbares. Mais que faisait-il à Rome ? La capitale de son pire ennemi. Soudain, une petite lumière s'alluma dans la cervelle du Romain. Et si ses fils avaient été enlevés par le barbare ? Voilà pourquoi ils ne les trouvaient pas !

- Qu'as-tu fais de mes fils ! Lança-t-il à l'encontre du Germain en sortant son épée.

Le géant blond se retourna et dévisagea le brun. Les trois enfants qui l'entouraient, deux garçons et une fille blonds tous les trois, fixèrent les inconnus. Le plus vieux avait un air glacial qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de son père et devait avoir le même âge que Danemark. Le deuxième garçon regardait Aquillius d'un air féroce, et couvait en même temps du regard la petite fille de trois ans.

- Tient, il me semblait avoir entendu les jacasseries d'un aiglon. Ironisa Germania en croisant les bras.

* * *

Avez-vous reconnu les trois petits avec Germania? Sinon, je vous donnerais les noms dans le sixième chapitre. Oui, je suis très vilaine de vous abandonner comme ça (m'enfin, si vous avez lu Identité vous devez savoir que j'aime bien faire ça KolkolKol) Dans le prochain chapitre vous la suite (logique *SBAFF*) vous saurez si les chibis réussiront à échapper aux marchands et ce que sont devenus Prusse et Danemark (et même si ça vous intéresse pas) A la prochaine ^^

Awi, avant de vous laisser. Même si je ne vous le dit pas, je suis quand même très contente d'avoir des review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ce qu'on pense de son travail. Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, je vous promet que je ne mord pas. Et je lirais même les reviews des invités ^^


	6. La fin du calvaire

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia n'est pas à moi.

Et voici venu le temps du dernier chapitre. Fallait bien que ça se termine un jour, et il est arrivé. j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres vous ont plût, et que vous passerez un bon moment ^^ Vous allez découvrir la fin du calvaire de nos petits latins qui sont dehors depuis 3 jours et 2 nuits maintenant. Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 6 : Fin du calvaire  
**

Mais au fait ? Que sont devenus Prusse et Danemark dans cette histoire ? Après la déclaration de Féliciano comme quoi Niels devait être très fort, ils avaient décidé de savoir qui était le plus fort des deux. Ils avaient donc commencés à se battre, sans s'apercevoir que les latins s'éloignaient. A la recherche de Lovino. Lorsqu'ils s'en aperçurent, ils ne les cherchèrent pas et se lancèrent un défit. Celui qui arriverait à porter l'arme la plus lourde à bout de bras serait le plus fort d'entre eux. Ainsi, ils entrèrent dans la première armurerie venue et se mirent à essayer toutes les armes qui leur passaient sous la main.

- Regarde, s'écria Gilbert en tenant un petit glaive, essaye d'en tenir une.

-Bah facile, moi je peux en tenir deux. Niels le démontra aussitôt.

- Tsss, Prusse tira la langue, c'est parce c'est des armes pour gamins.

- Regarde, moi j'arrive à porter ça.

Danemark souleva une hache pour un humain adolescent. Prusse réussit à l'imiter, en ayant un peu de mal quand même. Puis, ils continuèrent leur pari, sous l'air blasé de l'adulte qui avait vainement tenté de les arrêter. Mais on n'arrêtait pas deux germaniques décidés aussi facilement. Tout à coup Gilbert trouva une épée très lourde pour homme adulte. Il réussi à la soulever au prix d'un violent effort.

- Kesese, je suis génial ! Mais l'épée était trop lourde pour lui.

- Ahahahaha ! Il n'arrive plus à tenir debout !

En effet, Prusse était en train de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Essayant de maintenir son épée en l'air. Quand il eut fini de rire, Niels voulu lui aussi prendre l'arme et essaya de la prendre des mains de son frère. Il attrapa le pommeau de l'épée, mais Prusse refusa de la lâcher. Ils commencèrent donc à se disputer, tout en se dandinant sous le poids de la lame. Un cri les arrêta net, et ils tombèrent sur le sol.

- On dirait… La voix d'un des enfants qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Nota Gilbert.

- On va voir ?

Les deux nations abandonnèrent là leur pari et se précipitèrent dehors. Ils ré-entendirent une nouvelle fois les cris. C'était la voix d'Antonio ! Ils entendaient aussi une petite voix plus aigüe. Sûrement celle de l'un des plus jeunes. Ils avaient des ennuis ! Les deux germaniques s'entreregardèrent. Devaient-ils aller les aider ? Après tout, ils les connaissaient à peine. Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient envie d'y aller. Prusse finit par croiser les bras, et sorti d'une voix très détachée.

- Le génialissime et génial moi te propose un autre pari. Celui qui arrivera à vaincre le méchant sera le plus fort d'entre-nous.

Danemark accepta. Puis, les deux demi-frères se lancèrent un regard circonspect. Leur petite discussion sonnait incroyablement faux. Ils avaient plus envie de porter secours aux latins qu'autre chose. Niels fut le premier à partir en hurlant « COMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT » Prusse le suivit du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui hurlant de l'attendre.

- Je ne te laisserais pas le mérite pour toi tout seul !

Revenons un peu en arrière. Espagne venait de demander à Francis de prendre les plus jeunes avec lui, et de fuir le plus vite possible. Le petit blond était resté tétanisé. Il avait envie de fuir, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son frère comme ça. Se serait lâche et trouillard. Derrière lui, Lovino continuait à insulter l'adulte de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Mais il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que la pression sur le dos de son frère se renforce. Paolo et Féliciano étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, tremblant de peur. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Espagne réitéra son ordre en essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager du pied de l'adulte. Mais le coup qu'il se prit en retour lui coupa à moitié le souffle.

- Vééééééé ! Tonio !

- Francis, fait quelque chose ! Implora Portugal.

Même Italie du Sud avait arrêté de crier, et était maintenant collé contre le dos de Paolo. Les trois petits étaient quasiment en larmes, ne supportant plus la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Et voir qu'Espagne ne bougeait presque plus ne faisait que renforcer leur panique. S'il se prenait un nouveau coup, il ne le laisserait pas indemne. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il se tourna vers les plus petits et commença à leur chuchoter quelque chose. Ce qui bien sûr déplût à l'être humain.

-Vous avez compris ? Termina France.

Ses trois cadets hochèrent la tête. France se releva et fit quelques pas vers l'homme. S'arrêtant lorsque celui-ci menaça d'écraser une nouvelle fois le dos du petit brun. A ce moment là, les petits se rapprochèrent à leur tour. Puis Francis poussa un mot en celtique (il avait choisi cette langue pour n'être compris que des plus jeunes) Et les quatre enfants filèrent le plus vite possible vers l'homme. Lovino et Francis s'accrochèrent chacun à l'un de ses bras et commencèrent à lui donner des coups de pieds dans les côtes. L'Italien rajouta même des insultes et des griffures. L'homme complètement déstabilisé commença à gesticuler pour se débarrasser des deux furies. Il leva le pied qui retenait Antonio, et c'est à ce moment là que Féliciano et Paolo intervinrent en tirant leur grand frère pour les bras pour l'éloigner de l'adulte. L'homme réussit à se débarrasser de Lovino et cria.

- Vous allez me le payer, saletés de mômes !

A ce moment, il se fit attaquer par deux projectiles non identifiés. Les deux nations germaniques avaient choisie ce moment là pour arriver et avait foncée tête baissée sur les genoux de l'homme qui tomba sous le choc. Francis tomba aussi par terre et dû s'éloigner très rapidement pour ne pas se faire attraper par la jambe. Puis Danemark et Prusse commencèrent à s'acharner sur l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évanoui.

-Kesese, beau travail assistant !

- Rectification, c'est toi qui n'as fait que m'aider. Répliqua le Danois.

Soudain, des pleurs attirèrent leur attention. Ils virent les quatre latins réunis autours de leur frère ainé.

- Vééé, pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Il… Il…

- Crétino, réveille-toi ! Shigi !

Lovino donna un faible coup de pied dans l'épaule de l'Espagnol, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Paolo commença à pleurer, pendant que France cherchait le moindre signe de vie chez son frère. Niels se rapprocha d'eux, et écarta légèrement Féliciano qui lui bloquait le passage. Gilbert restait à l'écart, surveillant leur adversaire évanoui.

- Il est vivant, regardez sa poitrine se soulève.

A l'annonce du Danois tous les latins soupirèrent. Lovino se laissa tomber sur le sol, Paolo sourit et Féliciano alla se serrer contre Niels. Lui affirmant qu'il était décidément très fort, et le remerciant lui et son frère pour leur aide. Francis approuva, rassuré de ne pas avoir agit trop tard. Mais il restait encore une ombre au tableau. D'autres marchands allaient revenir, et leurs frères étaient encore entre leurs mains. Ce rappel plomba un peu l'ambiance. Oui, Héraclès et Gupta étaient encore prisonniers. Ils décidèrent de sortir et de s'éloigner un peu de là. Histoire de réfléchir un peu. Francis, aidé de Prusse, réussit à mettre Antonio sur son dos.

- On peut aller demander à Vati. Proposa le gamin albinos.

- Il est fort ton Vati, vééé ?

- Oui, très, très fort. Même qu'un jour, je serais aussi fort que lui. Gilbert prit un air fier qui les fit davantage rire qu'autre chose.

- Shigi ! C'est normal qu'il commence à bouger lui ?! Italie désigna le marchand évanoui.

- On ne l'a pas tapé assez fort. On a un problème, kesese.

- Francis ! Paniqué Paolo montra des hommes qui fonçaient vers eux.

Les renforts ! Ils arrivaient maintenant. Francis ordonna aux petits de partir devant, et essaya de les suivre. Mais son frère pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules. Et même avec Gilbert pour le pousser, il avançait trop lentement. Ce fut Niels qui se chargea de l'ainé de la fratrie latine. Il avança donc en avant dernier, tandis que Prusse fermait la marche en balançant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main aux adultes.

- Féliciano, accélère. Hurla France en voyant son frère ralentir un peu la cadence.

- Suis fatigué…

A ce moment là, Lovino et Paolo l'attrapèrent par la main pour ne pas qu'il se fasse trop distancer. Derrière, Prusse commençait à être en difficulté. Il trouvait de moins en moins de projectiles à lancer aux adultes, et ceux qu'ils trouvaient ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'effet. Il était donc en train de se faire rattraper lentement, mais sûrement. A un moment, les trois plus petits bifurquèrent. Choisissant de leur faire confiance, Francis s'engagea dans la rue qu'ils venaient de prendre. Les deux germains n'eurent d'autres choix que de le suivre.

Pendant ce temps. Les deux rivaux de l'Antiquité se faisaient toujours face. Aquillius n'avait pas du tout aimé se faire traiter d'aiglon. Il était un aigle, c'est clair ! Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, les deux nations se faisaient face et avaient entamé un duel invisible. Duel qui commençait à exaspérer les mères. Mais ce ne fut pas elles qui firent cesser le duel de regard, mais Lili, la future Liechtenstein. Qui demanda avec toute l'innocence du monde.

- Dit Vati, c'est lui le civilisé idiot dont tu nous parle tout le temps.

- Que… QUOI ! Qu'as-tu dis sur moi à cette pauvre petite.

- La vérité mon cher, répondit l'autre en prenant un air dégagé, preuve en est que tu viens de m'accuser d'un acte que je n'ai absolument pas commis.

- Qui à part toi aurait pût me faire un coup pareil !

- Je ne sais pas qui aurais pût le faire, et personnellement je m'en fiche.

- Avoue ton crime, barbare !

Le cri do Romain effraya la jeune Lili qui poussa un hurlement de peur. Vash réagit en poussant un énorme cri à l'encontre de Rome, lui interdisant de faire peur à sa petite sœur. Sinon ça allait barder. Inutile de préciser qu'Aquillius fut médusé de se faire menacer par un petit bout de nation de 5 ans d'apparence physique. Il se drapa dans sa dignité et dit aux nations-filles derrière lui qu'ils repartaient.

- N'empêche je plaint ces pauvres gosses. Leur père n'est même pas fichu de les surveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue !

- Que tu es incapable de t'occuper de tes enfants correctement.

- Retire ça tout de suite ! C'est un ordre.

Pendant ce temps, Berwald c'était éloigné pour regarder quelque chose. Soudain, des cris attirèrent son attention. Il tourna les yeux vers la sortie de la rue, et vit dans l'ordre d'arrivée. Trois gamins de deux-ans, un autre un peu plus âge, son frère Danemark portant un sixième enfant et Prusse qui fermait la marche. Huit humains les poursuivaient. Les trois petits avaient l'air paniqués. Berwald retourna auprès de Germania et tira sur son pantalon pour attirer son attention sur ce qui arrivait.

- Accélérez, ils nous rattrapent ! Scanda Danemark qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui.

- Papa ! Mama !

Le cri de Portugal leur fit tous remarquer qu'en effet, leurs parents se tenaient bien là. Un peu plus loin. Ces derniers les avaient déjà remarqués. Rome et Germania coururent vers eux et les dépassèrent pour bloquer l'avancée des adultes. Les petits latins coururent vers leurs mères. Mais Féliciano trébucha. Un des hommes, qui avait échappé aux hommes-nations, fonça vers lui. Mais il fut arrêté net, par un regard bleu acier glacial. Le petit Suède venait de s'interposer entre lui et sa cible et le fixait d'un air très, très intimidant. Il se reprit bien vite, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se fit assommer par Gaule. Enfin, tous les marchands furent mis en fuite. Les petits latins se réfugièrent dans les bras de leurs mères. Heureux de les retrouver après temps de mésaventures. C'est à ce moment là qu'Antonio, toujours sur les épaules de Danemark, se réveilla.

- Qu'est-ce, Il descendit des épaules du Danois, puis finit par remarquer sa mère en train de câliner Portugal, MAMA !

Espagne sauta dans les bras d'Ibéria, et se laissa câliner par elle. Puis tous les petits latins allèrent faire un câlin à leur frère, heureux de le voir sur pieds. Ils avaient eut si peur de le perdre lorsqu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu bouger. Le petit brun félicita son frère blond qui avait réussit à jouer son rôle de grand-frère. Même s'il était probable que l'arrivée de Gilbert et Niels était pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'ils s'en soient sortis. Les deux sauveurs en question étaient d'ailleurs en train de se faire réprimander par leur père.

- Mais dans quel pétrin vous êtes vous fourré ! Je vous avez dit de jouer gentiment !

- Mais Vati, ils avaient besoin d'aide ! Protesta l'albinos.

- C'est vrai. Ils étaient effrayés, on ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Ils sont comme nous.

Germania fut à deux doigts de répliquer. Mais l'arrivée du plus jeune enfant de Rome qui dit à Niels que son frère et lui était très courageux et que son autre frère aussi, même s'il lui faisait un peu peur avec son regard de glace. Et tout ça avec son air le plus adorable. Étrangement, le géant ne trouva plus rien à dire et se contenta de féliciter ses fils qui avaient en effet fait preuve de courage en portant secours à des enfants qu'ils connaissaient à peine. Suisse et Lili, un peu mis à l'écart dans cette histoire, s'approchèrent de leurs frères pour avoir des détails sur les évènements.

Tout ça aurait pût être très joli, s'il n'avait pas manqué deux enfants. En effet, les petits Grèce et Égypte étaient toujours absents. Aux mains de ces affreux bandits. Mais aucuns des petits ne savaient où se trouvait le bateau des marchands. Ils allaient donc devoir y aller à l'aveuglette. Rome décida de bloquer les bateaux au port. Ainsi, ils étaient sûrs qu'ils resteraient ici.

- Huctia, Gabriela, ramenez les petits chez nous. Ils doivent être fatigués après tous ces efforts. Hélène, Kemet, vous venez avec moi. Toi aussi le barbare, comme ça je t'aurais à l'œil !

- Oh dit papa, ils peuvent venir avec nous ? Demanda Féliciano en désignant Prusse et Danemark.

-Quoi !

Antonio et Francis appuyèrent la demande de leur frère. Paolo et Lovino s'en fichaient royalement. Niels et Gilbert eux, préféraient aller avec leur père. Ils iraient jouer avec les autres une fois qu'il aurait fini de se battre. Quant à la nation barbare, elle se demandait sincèrement ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Bon, Aquillius croisa les bras, je t'autoriserais exceptionnellement à venir chez moi pour les enfants puissent passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais pas plus d'une journée, c'est compris ?

Il ne fallait pas trop pousser quand même ! On parlait de Germania là. La nation blonde accepta. Il fut un peu plus réticent par contre, à confier Vash et Lili aux deux femmes de Rome. Mais il ne pouvait pas les emmener avec lui. Il se résolu donc à leur faire confiance.

- Et nous ? Demandèrent Prusse et Danemark, tandis que Suède observait la scène.

-Vous allez avec elles. Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Les petits protestèrent, mais finir par se rendre. Gabriela dû porter l'ainé de ses enfants, car il était encore épuisé et avait mal au dos. Paolo et Lovino s'accrochèrent à sa robe, tandis que Suisse, Lili, et Suède entouraient Huctia qui portait Féliciano. Francis resta avec Niels et Gilbert qui marchèrent devant. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les deux rivaux, Grèce Antique et Égypte Antique, le quatuor se mit en route.

- J'ai peur…

Héraclès et Gupta étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre dans leur tonneau. On les avait posés là, avant de les abandonner. Ils avaient peur, très peur. Ils ne voyaient rien à par les planches de bois qui constituaient le tonneau dans lequel ils étaient enfermés. Qu'allaient-ils leur arriver ? Les marchands allaient-ils leur faire du mal ? Et où étaient leurs frères ? Avaient-ils réussi à fuir ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse ne faisaient que renforcer leur sentiment d'impuissance et d'insécurité.

- Il… Il faut sortir d'ici… Couina une nouvelle fois l'Égyptien.

- On a déjà essayé, mais le tonneau est trop lourd. On ne pourra jamais le faire tomber. Grèce soupira.

- … Le brun à la peau bronzée frissonna.

- A ton avis, est-ce qu'on restera ensemble ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Les adultes risquaient fort de les séparer. Or, ils ne voulaient pas. Leur présence mutuelle les réconfortait un peu. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Mais qu'arriverait-il si jamais ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? Un bruit de porte qui claque les fit sursauter. Soudain, le tonneau tomba violemment sur le sol et le couvercle fut retiré. Une tête peu amicale apparue.

- Toi, il désigna Gupta, sors et suit moi.

L'Égyptien hésita. Nervé, l'humain attrapa la jeune nation par le pied et la tira à l'extérieur. Grèce voulu le suivre, mais Égypte fut à peine dehors que le tonneau se releva. Grèce alla s'affaler au fond du tonneau, à moitié assommé. Les cris de protestations de son frère lui permirent de rester éveillé. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque la porte claqua qu'il comprit.

- Non ! Gupta ! Gupta revient ! GUPTA !

Il hurla et martela le tonneau de ses petits poings. Mais rien ne se produisit. Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. Il avait été séparé de son frère. Le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait venait de lui être arraché. Il se laissa tomber sur les planches qui constituaient le fond du tonneau et commença à pleurer. Il était seul à présent.

Gupta aussi était terrorisé. Lorsque le tonneau avait été brusquement relevé, il avait essayé de porter secours au Grec. Mais l'humain l'en avait empêché et avait commencé à le trainer vers la sortie. Égypte avait résisté, et avait appelé son frère à l'aide. Mais Héraclès n'avait jamais répondu, trop sonné. Une fois à l'air libre, la jeune nation avait une nouvelle fois essayé de s'enfuir. Mais l'homme lui avait collé une baffe sur le crâne pour l'en dissuader.

- Je te conseil de ne pas faire le mal toi. Tu vas rester bien sage, et faire tout ce que l'on te dit. On a trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien de toi. Elle te fait même l'honneur de venir te chercher. Ah non, ne pleure pas ! Il lui colla une nouvelle claque.

- Je ne veux pas être vendu… Je veux mon frère…

- Tu es un esclave maintenant. Tu n'as plus de frère, ni quoique se soit. Tu ferais bien de te fourrer ça dans la tête dés maintenant.

Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer. Gupta se résigna et essuya ses larmes de sa main libre. Il était perdu. Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il ne savait même pas si ses parents étaient au courant de ce qui lui arrivait. Si ça se trouve, ils continueraient à les chercher lui et Héraclès sans jamais se douter de rien.

- Qu'est-ce

On entendait des cris à l'autre bout du pont. Gupta vit deux hommes en train de combattre les marchands. L'un d'eux ressemblait bigrement à son père, mais il ne reconnaissait pas le second. Deux femmes arrivèrent. Égypte poussa des cris de joie en reconnaissant sa mère et Grèce Antique. Il réussi à se dégager de la poigne de l'homme et couru vers Kemet, qui le remarqua à son tour. Elle assomma l'humain et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Mama ! Égypte se serra contre sa mère.

- Gupta, tu m'as manqué mon chéri !

- Toi aussi… Égypte sanglota un peu, toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée retomba.

Pendant que la famille égyptienne se retrouvait. Hélène parti à la recherche de son fils. Elle ouvrit une porte, et tomba dans une pièce où se trouvait un seul et unique tonneau, duquel s'échappait des gémissements. Elle souleva le couvercle, et trouva son enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, Héraclès souri et leva les bras vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Grèce Antique consola son fils, et ressorti de la pièce. Sur le pont, la bataille était terminée. Tous les marchands avaient été vaincus, et Aquillius était en train de câliner Gupta, sous le regard neutre de Germania.

- Papa !

Héraclès sauta des bras de sa mère et couru jusqu'à son géniteur qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Une fois les retrouvailles faites, le petit groupe de nation retournèrent à la maison de Rome. Où, comme prévu, les germaniques passèrent le reste de la journée. Et pendant que les petits jouaient sous la surveillance des mères, les deux rivaux s'étaient disputés. Gilbert, Francis et Antonio avaient passés presque toute la journée ensemble. Semblant déjà former ce qui serait plus tard, le Bad Friend Trio. Ils passèrent leur temps à faire un nombre impressionnant de bêtise à et à s'amuser entre eux. Invitant parfois certains des plus jeunes à se joindre au groupe.

- Vééé…

- Allez Féli. Je sais qu'il a l'air d'un ours, mais il est très gentil.

- Pas un ours. Berwald darda un regard de reproche sur Niels.

- Vééé, il me fait peur…

Danemark soupira. Le petit italien était venu le voir en tremblant pour lui demander de lui présenter son frère. Mais Féliciano restait obstinément caché derrière lui. Effrayé par le regard glaçant du Suédois. Le Danois allait se décaler, pour les laisser face à face lorsque Suède alla ramasser quelque chose sur le sol et qu'il s'accroupit près de la jeune nation pour lui tendre une petite fleur violette.

- Vééé… C'est pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Vééé, Féliciano prit la fleur dans ses mains et souri, merci ! T'es vraiment gentil. Il alla se coller contre Berwald.

- Eh ben voilà, tout s'arrange ! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Berwald ?

- C'est ma femme. Suède poussa le Danois qu'il trouvait trop proche de Féli à son gout.

Et la journée s'acheva au bout d'un moment. Germania réunit ses enfants autours de lui. Et dû prendre la petite Lili, qui dormait à poing fermés, dans ses bras. Il fallut aussi décoller Féliciano de Suède. L'enfant fut très triste, mais on réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Là où la séparation fut douloureuse fut pour la séparation du trio hispano-franco-prussien. Les deux latins ne voulaient pas que leur ami germanique s'en aille. Mais là aussi, il fallut bien se faire une raison. Une fois la petite famille partie, les parents envoyèrent leurs enfants se coucher.

- Vééé, dites je peux aller dormir avec vous ?

Les petits n'avaient pas envie d'aller dormir séparément. Après une petite discussion, les trois plus jeunes allèrent dormir dans la chambre des plus grands. Ce que ça faisait du bien de dormir dans un bon lit douillet, après toutes ces mésaventures. La prochaine fois qu'ils iraient aussi loin dans la ville, ils feraient bien attention à ne pas se perdre.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète, quels sont vos moments préférés sur l'ensemble de la fic? Comme pour Identité, je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivit l'histoire. Même les personnes que je ne connais pas car elles n'ont jamais commentées. A la prochaine ! ^^


End file.
